Seducer Minnie
by audrey musaena
Summary: Repost. Kyuhyun digoda habis-habisan oleh trainer baru SM. Akankah kyuhyun tahan? GS/kyumin
1. Chapter 1

Sebenarnya ini remake dari ceritaku sendiri. Jadilah aku mengubah versinya karena sepertinya akan lebih seru kalau Kyuhyun digoda oleh couplenya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seducer Minnie

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedi (mungkin?)

Rate : T

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin Volvaciana, Cho Kyuhyun and 6 member SuJu

Warning : Abal, Gaje, newbie, typos bertebaran, Ganderswitch

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Yang pasti ni cerita 100% buatan author baru yang imajinasinya terlalu tinggi #plak. Unlike? Don't Read!

Author POV

Bruk…

Seorang namja tak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja bergigi kelinci yang tengah berjalan dengan ipad di tangannya. Tanpa berucap maaf sang namja itu langsung pergi begitu saja. Sontak sang yeoja itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tch… menyebalkan" umpat yeoja kelinci itu yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin POV

Seminggu berselang di Seoul tapi belum ada pekerjaan yang dapat kukerjakan. Wajar memang apalagi aku baru lulus SMA beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kring…

"Halo. What's wrong?" tanyaku malas pada si penelpon.

"Kamu baik-baik sajakan di sana?" tanya seseorang. Ternyata itu mommyku.

"I'm fine mom" jawabku malas.

"Kalau kau ingin pulang- pulang saja ya. Jangan memaksakan diri di sana" jelas mommyku khawatir.

"Mom, aku udah besar. Please ga usah khawatirin aku deh" gerutuku.

Tak lama kemudian di seberang telepon terdengar suara daddyku secepat kilat telepon pun dimatikan oleh mommyku.

Honestly, memang aku kabur dari rumah. Aku sudah tak tahan dikekang terus dengan kedua orang tuaku terutama daddyku itu. Bisa gila aku kalau terus-menerus mengikuti aturan mereka.

Author POV

Sungmin tergesah-gesah keluar dari apartemennya. Beberapa tumpuk file sudah ada digenggamannya.

Bruk…

Lagi-lagi dia harus terhempas jatuh setelah menubruk seseorang. Ini kali kedua baginya tertubruk seseorang di Seoul membuatnya sedikit kesal dengan orang-orang Korea. Dia berpikir mereka tak punya etika. Menabraknya tanpa meminta maaf dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Belum sempat ia berdiri dia tertubruk lagi dan terjatuh lagi. Tidak sekali tapi berkali-kali. Ternyata sudah ada 7 orang namja yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung-mereka yang menubruknya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya seorang namja berambut coklat terang. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin.

"Tch…" decak Sungmin sambil menepis tangan namja itu. Lalu dia berdiri dan bangkit.

Kyuhyun POV

Tch… siapa dia? Sombong sekali. Mau ditolongin Leeteuk hyung malah ga mau. Dasar yeoja aneh.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Yesung hyung sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yeoja yang tadi kami tabrak sekarang sedang menatap kami dengan wajah kesalnya. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat-lihat dia manis juga. Tubuhnya… sexy… aish ini pasti gara-gara aku menonton film yadong dengan Eunhyuk hyung deh semalam.

"Ya! kenapa orang Korea senang sekali menabrak seseorang si!" bentak yeoja itu pada kami.

Tentu saja perkataannya membuatku gusar. Kan tadi kami tak sengaja. Kubuka kacamataku dan menatapnya dengan deathglareku. "Agasshi… kau tidak tahu siapa kami?" tanyaku sombong.

"Molla! Wae?" balasnya ketus.

"MWO?" koor kami kompak.

"Aigoo… uri neun Super Juni- o-ye-yo!" teriak kami bersamaan memperkenalkan diri.

Mata kelici yeoja itu lalu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Mungkin dia sedikit kaget atau malah dia terlalu senang karena bisa bertemu kami. Terutama aku.

"Bwahahahahhahaha…" sulit dipercaya dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan kami. Memangnya apa yang lucu.

"Yak! Kenapa tertawa?" bentaknya Shindong hyung. Bahkan Shindong hyung yang biasanya ramah pun ternyata kesal dengan yeoja bergigi kelinci di hadapan kami ini.

"Hihihi… kalian sedang apa? bwahahaha…" tanyanya bingung sambil terus tertawa.

"Kau masih tidak mengenal kami?" tanya Ryeowook hyung sedikit kecewa.

"Bukan begitu hanya saja kalian terlihat lucu sekali hahahah…" katanya lalu meneruskan tawanya.

Sungmin POV

Satu per satu dari mereka pun memperkenalkan diri padaku. Sekali berkenalan aku sudah dapat menyimpulkan kalau yang namanya Kyuhyun itu adalah orang tersombong yang baru kukenal. Cara berkenalannya angkuh sekali. Sepeti orang paling tampan dan kaya sedunia.

"Joneun Lee Sungmin Volvaciana imnida imnida" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

Memang si aku bukan asli orang Korea, tapi aku bersumpah kalau nenekku adalah orang Korea asli. Dan nama Lee diambil dari marga nenekku yang memang sudah ditanggalkan oleh daddyku.

Singkat cerita. Daddyku itu modern sekali, dia benar-benar ingin melepas image orang Korea pada dirinya. Bisa dibilang daddyku itu kacang yang lupa kulitnya ugh…

"Eh? Kau mantan Yoo Seung Ho ya?" tanya Siwon.

Yoo Seung Ho. Ya… dia adalah namjachinggu pertamaku. Alasanku berpisah dengannya karena ayahku tak suka padanya. Dan itu juga merupakan alasanku datang kemari, tentunya selain kabur.

Mantan? Bahkan aku dan Yoo Seung Ho belum benar-benar berpisah. Walau kami sudah tak berhubungan lagi tapi aku yakin dia akan menungguku.

"Wae?" tanyaku balik.

"Eh? Jinja? Berarti kau model yang itu dong!" seru Donghae terkejut.

"Sudahlah… aku sedang sibuk bye…" ucapku memberi salam perpisahan. Sebenarnya untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan tadi.

"Sibuk? Dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya seseorang dengan nada mengejek. Ah… Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengannya.

"Wae? Kau tak suka?" tanyaku nyolot. Baru saja tak ada yang mengomentari pakaianku sekarang malah dia yang mengomentarinya.

"Kau mau menggoda seseorang, eoh" tanyanya tambah ketus.

Cling…

Tiba-tiba saja diotakku muncul ide untuk menjailinya. Lihat saja kau Tuan Kyuhyun. Kau yang katanya evil magnae akan kujahili.

Sedikit jahil aku mengelus pipinya sebentar.

Halus

"Wae? Kau merasa tergoda?" godaku. Tak lama setelah ucapanku semburat merah mulai terlihat di kedua pipi cubbynya.

Hahhaha… apa kataku pasti dia tergoda. Aku yakin itu.

"Eh? A-ani… menyingkirlah" jawabnya gugup.

"Ya sudah bye…" sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Tinggal dimana!" teriak Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Kamar 306!" balasku.

-Seducer Minnie-

Author POV

Sekitar pukul 10 pagi di kantor SM sudah sesak dengan para artist yang berkumpul. Sooman memang meminta mereka untuk berkumpul. Lagian jarang-jarang juga mereka bisa berkumpul bersama.

Mereka disuruh berkumpul dalam sutu ruangan-seperti hall. Sooman menggandeng seorang yeoja memasuki ruangan itu. Di sebelah yeoja itu ada yeoja lain yang umurnya lebih tua dari yeoja tadi.

"Perkenalkan dia artist baru SM namanya Lee Sungmin Volvaciana. Tolong bantu dia ya. Aku ada urusan harus segera pergi. Bye!" jelas Sooman yang langsung meninggalkan pergi ruangan itu.

"KAU!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Sungmin yang sudah dikerubungi artis SM lain. Semuanya langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mereka sambil mencak-mencak tak jelas.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kenapa kau di sini! Bilang saja kau mau bertemu denganku kan? Kau pasti tergoda olehkukan? Kau menyukaiku kan! Memang susah menolak pesonaku" cerocos Kyuhyun membanggakan diri. Yang lainnya mulai berseru pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne… emang kenapa oppa? Aku akan menggodamu! Akukan ke sini demi kamu!" goda Sungmin yang membuat semburat merah di pipi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terkejut.

"Kajja! Kita harus fitting baju dulu!" ajak manager yeoja kelinci itu. Park Nanami. "Udah jangan tebar pesona terus deh" marah sang manager sambil menarik- coret- menyeret Sungmin keluar.

"Bye Tuan Tomat!" seru Sungmin sambil melambai riang ke arah Kyu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggerutu sendiri ketika detak jantungnya tak bisa terkontrol lagi olehnya.

"Oppa kau kenapa?" tanya Krystal pada Kyuhyun.

"Dongsaengku sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta" ledek Victoria sambil merangkul Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Aish… diam… siapa yang jatuh cinta dengan yeoja penggoda seperti dia" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia memang menggoda kok" seru Donghae polos.

"Donghae hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun gemas.

.

.

TBC/ End?

Dimohon riviewnya. Karena rievew berguna bagi author baru ini huhuhu… T_T sekaligus bisa atau tidaknya menyambung cerita ini


	2. Chapter 2

Seducer Minnie

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (mungkin?)

Rate : T+

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Yang pasti ni cerita 100% buatan author baru yang imajinasinya terlalu tinggi. Unlike? Don't Read!

.

Sebulan sudah Sungmin trainee di SM dibantu dengan group atau penyanyi yang sudah menjadi superstar. Perkembangan yang ditunjukannya sangat cepat. Suaranya bagus, dancenya keren, bisa bermain alat music pula seperti piano, gitar, harpa dan biola.

Disela-sela latihan atau beberapa take Sungmin tak bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti dia genit dengan Kyu, tapi dia selalu menjahili dan menggoda Kyu terkadang juga sebaliknya. Hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu dan setiap hari juga Kyuhyun selalu mencak-mencak begitu melihat Sungmin.

Seperti sekarang Sungmin sedang berlati dance. Lebih tepatnya baru selesai. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak menjahili magnae SM itu. Sungmin dinobatkan sebagai magnae SM karena dia lebih muda melebihi Taemin.

"Minnie-ah!" teriak Kyu yang diikuti langkahnya mendekati Stephanie.

Kyuhyun POV

"Minnie-ah!" teriakku yang diikuti langkahku mendekati Sungmin.

"Wae?" tanyanya datar. Eh? Kenapa dia tak menggodaku?

"Eh? Kau tidak menggodaku?" tanyaku babo.

"Sudahlah oppa. Hari ini aku sedang tidak mood menggoda atau digoda olehmu. Walau aku tahu kalau aku tetap menggoda imanmu" ucapnya kelewat narsis.

"Tch… barusan apa kalau tidak menggoda hah?" balasku. Dia menarikku ke sudut ruangan, lalu mendorongku hingga terduduk.

"Oppa aku minta kau menilah danceku" pintanya serius. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah memulainya. Street dance dengan perpaduan _Striptis_ (author lupa tulisannya gimana?) dan free dance. Dan semuanya hampir menunjukan kesexyannya. Ditambah baju yang mendukung. Kaus ketat dengan hot pantsnya. "Otokhe?" tanyanya setelah selesai sambil minum.

"Kau sedang berusaha menggodaku, eoh?" ucapku asal.

"Oppa! Aku serius! Kau ini kenapa si!" bentaknya kesal.

Aku kenapa? Aish Cho Kyuhyun kenapa diotakmu hanya ada kata goda-goda. Kau memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya-mengakulah Kyu. Kau memang tergoda.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar tergoda olehmu" ucapku pelan.

"Aish jinja… kalau seperti ini aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi. Aku serius Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya tambah kesal.

"Aku serius! Dancemu menggoda! Ya menggodaku kekekeke" ucapku sekaligus menggoda sekarang.

"Otakmu yadong oppa… godaanmu tak mempan" ucapnya pasrah. Lalu dia menidurkan diri di ruang latihan.

"Yak kenapa kau tidur!" seruku.

"Oppa ga asik nih. Kan aku hanya bohongan ngegodainnya. Tenang saja aku juga tidak cinta denganmu kok oppa" ucapnya yang sudah terduduk menghadapku.

Nyut~

Kenapa sakit begini. Yak! Dasar yeoja licik! Masalahnya aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu. Aish…

"Dasar yeoja licik!" bentakku lalu meninggalkannya.

.

-Seducer Minnie—

.

Sungmin POV

Sudah hampir tiga bulan aku menjadi artis SM. 1st albumku juga sudah membeludak di pasaran. Yap… albumku laris manis di pasaran. Dan akhir-akhir ini Cho Kyuhyun malah balik menggodaku. Untungnya aku masih sabar.

Belum lagi rencana Sooman ajusshi yang menyuruhku dan Kyuhyun oppa ikutan WGM. Dan si Cho Kyuhyun menerimanya begitu saja dengan evil smirknya yang membuatku ingin ngejedotin dia ke jembatan sungai Han(?)

"Cemistry kalian sudah dapat. Bagaimana kalau mulai besok kita shootingnya?" pinta sang produser WGM.

"Whatever…"ucapku pasrah. Sedangkan Tuan Cho di sebelahku sudah menyeringai evil.

-Seducer Minnie-

Malamnya dia menarikku, lebih tepatnya menyeretku ke dormnya yang super berantakan itu. Ya kalau Ryeowook oppa tak membersihkannya mungkin sekarang aku sudah bingung membedakannya dengan kandang sapi.

"Besok kami akan shooting WGM! Yey!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tanganku bersamaan dengan tangannya.

"Ya! Chukhammnida! Wah selamat! Yey!" ucapan-ucapan ga jelas mulai muncul.

Grep…

Ya sekarang aku sengaja memeluk Ryeowook oppa dari belakang. Karena rasa lelahku sudah tak tertahankan. Lagian aku merasa aman di dekatnya dan tentu saja punggungnya itu empuk.

Kyuhyun POV

Grep…

Tiba-tiba Minnie memeluk Ryeowook hyung dari belakang. Aish… panas sekali melihatnya begini. Sesekali dia mengeluskan pipi cubbynya ke punggung Ryeowook hyung.

"Kau kenapa, Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook hyung yang kaget.

"Aku ngantuk oppa. Temani aku tidur" pintanya manja.

Yak? Sejak kapan dia bermanja seperti itu? Bahkan aku yang berpredikat sebagai 'korban' penggodaanya tidak pernah dimanja olehnya. Aish… benar-benar.

Dengan cepat kuseret dia ke kamarku.

Brak

Bunyi pintu dibelakangku tak kuhiraukan sama sekali. Yang kutahu sekarang tanganku sudah menggenggam tangannya kuat. Menghimpit tubuhnya anatara tubuhku dan tembok. Dia tampak mengerjap lucu.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai melumat kecil-kecil bibirnya. Merasakan sensasi strawberry yang entah dari mana datangnya. Bibirku menekan ke dalam bibirnya. Menjilati bibir bawahnya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya yang langsung terbuka otomatis. Lidahku bermain liar di dalamnya. Berkali-kali dia mendorong tanpa mendesah sedikit pun.

Aneh?

Harusnya dari tadi dia mendesah. Tapi sampai sekarang yang dia lakukan terus mendorong tanpa mendesah. Membuatku ingin membuat desahan itu muncul dari bibir manisnya. Kulepas ciumanku. Mukanya sudah memerah sekarang, mungkin karena sudah kekurangan oksigen.

Bibirku menuruni lehernya. Menciumnya kilat. Lalu melumatnya halus dan baru kali itulah aku mendengarnya mendesah. Desahan yang membutaku ingin terus mendengarnya bagaimana pun caranya. "Ahmm… hmmm… hah…"

Bruk

Keseimbangannya hilang. Karena tiba-tiba kulepas genggaman tangannya. Sementara mulutku sibuk mengeksplor lehernya yang harum strawberry juga.

Aktivitasku terhenti ketika dia sudah tak mendesah. "Gwenchana?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang aku ngantuk babo" ucapnya lirih sambil mengucek sepasang mata foxy itu, lucu.

Lucunya? Bagaiman bisa aku berciuman dengan orang yang sedang ngantuk berat seperti ini. Lalu aku menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di tempat tidurku. Kukecup lembut dahinya. Dia benar-benar lelah.

Rambutnya kusingkap agar tak menutupi pandanganku akibat rambutnya. 2 kissmark sudah bertengger di sana. "Saranghae" bisikku lalu mengecup kilat bibirnya.

"Kau besok akan menjadi istriku Minnie~ah" ucapku pelan.

"Kyu!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Ssst… dia sedang tidur nanti bangun"ucapku dengan death glareku.

Sungmin POV

Eh? Ini dimana? Sepertinya bukan dikamarku. Dengan cepat mataku langsung mengeksplor. Terkejutnya aku ketika melihat Kyuhyun oppa tengah memeluk pinggangku.

Tak sengaja mataku melihat bibir Kyuhyun oppa. Ah bibirnya? Oh iya tadi malam dia menciumku? Eh mencium? Buru-buru aku ke depan kaca. Dan benar saja 2 kissmark bertengger indah di leherku. "Ah!" teriakku histeris. Tanpa sengaja aku langsung membangunkannya.

"Berisik!" seru Kyuhyun oppa sambil melempar guling ke arahku.

"Kyu! Ireona!" teriakku lagi.

Bruk

Bantal menghantam kepalaku. "Berisik!" bentaknya.

"Yak! Kau melemparku dengan bantal setelah tadi malam membuat tanda di leherku hah! Dasar brengsek!" umpatku cepat. Entah ada serangan apa Kyu sekarang sudah terduduk dengan mata yang terbelalak sempurna.

Lucu? Eh?

"Kekekekek… kupastikan aku mendapatkan first kissmu nona tomat" godanya.

Bruk

Dengan indah bantal yang tadi, sudah menimpuk wajah Kyu.

"Silahkan bermimpi tadi itu yang ke… umh… eh… berapa kali ya? aku lupa. Sudahlah cepat mandi sana!" suruhku.

"Mwo? Kukira kau! Aish jinja! Ah tapi kissmark itu pertama kali kan?" godanya, lagi.

Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku malu seperti ini? Memang benar ini yang pertama? Lalu kenapa memangnya?

"Whatever Kyu. Yang pasti sejam lagi kita harus ada di WGM" ucapku santai.

"Ya! WGM!" teriak kami bersamaan.

Babo? Kenapa aku baru ingat. Aku hendak berlari tapi tubuhku sudah dibalikkan.

Chup~

Kecupan kilat langsung menghujam pipiku. Dan langsung mendorongku keluar. Bahkan hampir terjatuh.

-Seducer Minnie-

Kyuhyun POV

Kekekekkek kau bebas sekarang Kyu. Hahahhaha… dia istrimu sekarang kekkekekekkek… bersiaplah Minnie~ah menerima seranganku. Kekekekek…

"Kyu gwenchana?" tanya Nina noona yang sedang menerangkan.

"Tenag saja onnie dia sedang sedikit tertekan" seru Minnie tiba-tiba.

"Eh tertekan? Waeyo? Tapi dia senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu" tunjuk Nina noona padaku.

"Itu karena pesawat starcraftnya nyusruk sampai bikin tanda merah di tanah akibat ledakkan" sambung Minnie setengah menyindir. Sindiran yang menggoda kekekek…

-Seducer Minnie-

Hari ini kami benar-benar shooting. Mulai dari perkenalan. Pemoretan. Pindah rumah. Tentunya diselingi aksi menggodaku yang ditanggapi Minnie dengan menggoda balik padaku. Membuat sebutan tuan dan nona tomat langsung nge-tren.

"Wah kami suka acting kalian. Kelihatan begitu natural. Apa jangan-jangan kalian benar-benar pacaran ya?" tanya Nina noona.

Tadinya aku ingin meng-iya-kan tapi karena kakiku sudah diinjak jadilah aku berusaha menahan sakit.

"Ani… tidak mungkin yeoja sepertiku berpacaran dengan ajusshi tua ini" ejeknya yang disambut tawa dari kru.

"Kalian tahu? Kalian langsung menjadi couple menarik. Bahkan sudah ada forum pro kontra untuk kalian. Hebat sekali? Kalau begini aku akan menambahkan beberapa minggu atau bulan ya?" kata sang sutradara.

"Hahahhaha aku setuju" ucapku cepat.

"Eumh… hehe hehe" sahut Minnie dengan senyuman dibuat-buat.

Sungmin POV

Cho Kyuhyun pembuat masalah! Kenapa aku harus mendapat beban yang begitu berat melebihi Shindong oppa si? Malangnya nasibku. Kutepuk-tepuk dadaku sendiri tanda prihatin. Kyu langsung melirik ke arahku. PSPnya ditanggalkan begitu saja. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sabar Minnie~ah. Sebulan, dua bulan tak jadi masalah meladeni ajusshi tua bangka yang berada di sampingmu ini" ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk dadaku.

Cup~

Lagi-lagi ciuman mendarat di pipiku. Mungkin kalau diibaratkan dengan cotton candy sebentar lagi pipiku benar-benar habis. Karena sedari shooting dia menciumiku terus.

"Oppa aku diam bukan berarti kau boleh terus dan terus menciumku. Bukan berarti kau meninggalkan kissmark ini aku milikmu" ucapku menasehatinya.

"Kau memang milikku!" serunya.

"I see. Tapi itukan di WGM"

"Saranghae jeongmal saranghae" ucapnya membuatku terdiam sejenak.

Saranghae? Tiba-tiba saja bahasa Koreaku memburuk. Saranghae? Saranghae? "Saranghae!" teriakku tak keruan.

"Kau membalasku!" teriaknya bergantian denganku.

"Kau yakin oppa? Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat dan lagi aku belum merasakan apa pun" ucapku berusaha jujur. Jujur saja, bukan apa pun tapi baru sedikit. Itu juga karena bibirnya tak mau menghilang dari pikiranku.

"Jinja… jinjal" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku erat, "terima aku dulu. Lalu aku akan membuatmu jatuh hati padaku." *kok di sini kayaknya Kyu pengemis cinta #disangrai sama Kyu dan Sparkyu*

"Tch… mana bisa seperti itu. Aku sedang tidak ingin punya pacar" jawabku santai.

"Eh? Ayolah? Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau menerima cintaku ini" ucapnya dramatis.

"Baiklah. Aku ini matre loh! Kekekekek" ucapku dengan evil smile.

"Aku kaya nona tomat. Kau tak ingat? Hahhahahhahah" balasnya.

"Besok kita akan belanja tuan tomat. Hehehhehehe" balasku.

"Baiklah kekekekekekkke" balasnya dengan tawa seperti nenek lampir.

"Berhenti tertawa Cho Kyuhyun! Suaramu membuatku tuli" ucapku buru-buru sebelum tawa anehnya muncul.

-Seducer Minnie-

Kyuhyun POV

"Oppa! Look! I found ff! EunHae, bukankah itu kalian berdua oppa?" tanya Sungmin langsung pada couple ikan-monyet itu.

"Kau EunHae shipper?" tanya Eunhyuk hyung dengan monkey eyesnya (?)

"Kalau begitu akan kami berikan fanservice secara langsung padamu" sahut Dongha hyung. Secepat kilat keduanya mulai berpose yadong.

Aish… bisa otak yeojaku rusak gara-gara cinta beda jenis ini.

Sreet…

Kutarik ia menjauh. Begitu sampai ke parkiran kudorong dia sampai ke kursi penumpang.

"Kekekekke… kajja kita pergi!" kekehku.

"Berhentilah tertawa bodoh seperti itu oppa. Menjijikan" jawabnya jutek sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Kyeopta. Wajahnya sudah berpaling dan lebih memilih ke arah kaca dibanding denganku yang tampan ini.

"Aish… kau ini. Kita mau kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu" ucapku melembut.

"Kemana ya? persediaan rumah masih ada… belanja…" dia langsung melirik ke arahku dengan seringai iblis miliknya, "bagaimana kalau kita ke toko game oppa."

Toko game? Eh? Ko dia suka? Wah beruntung sekali diriku mempunyai yeojachinggu-'calon' yeojachinggu yang suka game juga.

"Ayo! Aku sangat bersemangat kalau untuk itu"

Sungmin POV

Sejam lebih kami di game center. Aku sudah mendapatkan the sims lengkap dari satu sampai tiga, age of mytology, harddisk lima tera, dan dapat bonus PSP dari si tua itu. Hehehehhe… lumayan dapat gratisan dari artis lagi.

Belum sempat Kyu membayar, mataku tak sengaja melihat nitendo DS warna pink dengan manik-manik ditambah mini pink bunny. Dengan cepat aku langsung menarik-narik kaos Kyu sambil menunjuk ke arah itu.

"Baiklah… hyung bisakah kau ambilkan itu untukku?" pinta Kyuhyun pada pemiliknya. Secepat kilat nitendo pink itu sudah berada dalam barang-barang yang kubeli.

-Seducer Minnie-

"Oppa gumawo" ucapku setelah sampai di apartemenku. Sedangkankan Kyu oppa sudah tenggelam dengan PSPnya. Huh? Kalau sudah ada PSPnya pasti orang disekitarnya terlupakan, termasuk aku, eh?. "Oppa… sebaiknya kita main berdua saja" kataku memberi saran.

"Jinja? Baiklah aku akan mengajarimu starcraft dulu. Baru kita main berdua oke?" jawabnya kelewat semangat 45.

Belum sampai sepuluh menit dia mengajarkan dia sudah membentakku dan memarahiku. Keterlaluan. Supah serapah terdengar jelas di telingaku. Dan lagi aku yang main kenapa dia yang sangat khawatir.

"Oppa sudah dulu ah… tanganku pegal" ucapku sedikit manja sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesku.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Kau harus menyelesaikan level lima ini sekarang juga!" balas Kyu kesal.

"Ya sudah kau saja nih yang main!" balasku sambil memberikan PSPku tadi.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Minnie~ah!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Pasti Taemin.

"Wae?" jawabku malas sambil membuka pintu. Ternyata benar si Taemin. Belum dipersilahkan masuk dia sudah ngoyor dan memeluk Kyu oppa. Orang yang dipeluk malah sibuk melepaskan diri. "Taeminnie~ kau mau apa ke sini?" tanyaku gemas.

"Oh iya! Kajja kita berkencan!" serunya sambil menarikku. Sedetik kemudian tanganku yang satunya sudah digenggam dengan erat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si tua Kyu dengan death glarenya ke arah Taemin.

"E-eh hy-hyung ma-mau ikut?" tanya Taemin gugup.

"Dia milikku! Sekarang dia yeojachingguku!" serunya keras. Membuatku dan Taemin melongo.

"Oppa sejak kapan? Aku tidak pernah mengiyakannya?" ucapku heran.

"Yak! Hyung dia saja tidak tahu. Kenapa kau seenaknya" balas Taemin.

"Anak setan diamlah! Mulai sekarang Minnie milikku" katanya sambil mendekapku erat. Tentu saja aku memberontak keras, tapi tak dia gubris.

"Kalau kau tidak diam akan kucium" bisik si tua itu.

"Taeminnie~ maafkan hyungmu ya. Sepertinya dia masih kebawa scenario kemarin" ucapku pasrah. Taemin hanya berjalan gontai keluar. Hah? Kasihan sekali temanku itu. Ckckkckc… ini semua gara-gara si tua.

"Oppa sudahlah lepaskan aku" ucapku pelan.

"Kau pasti akan memilihku. Aku tahu itu" ucapnya kepedean.

"Oppa kau tidak memberiku pilihan sama sekali. Dan sejak kapan kita berpacaran. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali" jawabku jujur. Ya jujur saja aku masih belum benar-benar menanggapi si tua ini. Dia terlalu kekanakan.

Kyuhyun POV

Jantung bodoh! Jantung bodoh! Kau sendiri yang menyeretnya sampai dia terduduk dipangkuanmu kenapa kau sendiri yang bingung. Aish… ini saatnya… tarik napas Cho… keluarkan puft…

"Sarangheyo… jeongmal sarangheyo… wanna be my girlfriend?" tanyaku hati-hati. Dia hanya melongo dengan mulut yang menganga. Aku tahu pasti dia sedang shock karena seorang tampan sepertiku menembaknya. Kekekek… *hentikan tawamu Cho #plak*

"Oppa, kau gila? Kitakan baru dekat lima bulan ini. Kenapa kau mau menjadi namjachingguku?" tanyanya. Kupaksakan tangannya agar mengarah ke dadaku. "Jantungmu kenapa oppa?" tanyanya polos yang tak sengaja menampakkan aegyonya.

"Aku bilang aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu" ucapku berusaha meyakinkannya. Aku yakin pipiku sudah seperti tomat.

"Akan kupkirkan dulu oppa" jawabnya sambil mendorongku sampai tertidur.

"Ka-kau… ma-mau a-apa?" tanyaku gugup. Bagaimana tak gugup sekarang tubuhnya sempurna menindih tubuhku. Wajah kami sangat dekat.

"Oppa sampai kapan kau bisa menahan godaanku? Jangan tergagap gitu tuan tomat" tangannya sudah mengelus-elus pipiku. Ah kenapa tangannya begitu halus sih? Lalu tangannya beralih ke poniku menyingkpanya. "Kau tahu. Aku suka melihat alismu… jangan tutupi dengan poni bodohmu Kyu. Cup~" jelasnya diakhiri dengan ciuman di dahiku.

Sekarang bukan hanya pipiku yang memerah tapi pipinya juga ikut memerah. Ini kesempatan bagus Cho untuk membalikan keadaan. Dan benar-benar berbalik. Tapi jantungku yang ada malah berdetak semakin kencang. Ini karena pakaian sialan yang dia kenakan.

Jelas bibirku sudah nyusruk(?) di leher kirinya. Mengulum setiap kulitnya. Sesekali mengigitnya. Hingga desahan halus terdengar jelas. "Kyu… hen…ah… tikaan… ah…" desahnya lembut.

"Kau milikku" bisikku lalu mengehentikan aktivitasku ketika seseorang berteriak lagi.

"Minnie!" teriak seseorang dari luar pintu… aish siapa lagi mengganggu saja.

"Aish sial" umpatku.

-Seducer Minnie-

Author POV

Nanami, manager Sungmin sudah menunggu Minnie dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah gusarnya. Terlihat emosi-emosi yang ingin dia keluarkan pada artist barunya itu. Sedangkan yang ditunggu dengan santainya bercanda di depannya.

"Ya! diam kalian!" bentak Nanami akhirnya. "Kau tahu ini apa?" sambungnya masih kesal.

Tepat di layar ipad itu terpampang foto Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang memasuki game center.

"Kau ini baru, kenapa sudah membuat masalah si?" tanya manager Minnie-Nami.

"Noona dia tidak salah. Aku yang mengajaknya. Jangan salahkan dia" seru Kyu membela Minnie-nya.

"Tapi Kyu…" bantah Nami.

"Noona sudah kubilang ini salahku!" protes Kyuhyun kesal.

"Minnie~ah!" teriak seseorang dari luar sana. Seorang namja paruh baya itu langsung masuk. Tanpa aba-aba merangkul Minnie dan Kyuhyun. "Benarkah kalian pacaran?" tanya namja itu dengan raut wajah senang.

"Tidak! Iya!" seru Minnie dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu chukhae ya, Kyu!" seru namja tadi sambil tertawa riang.

"Ajusshi tapikan… kenapa?" tanya Nami bingung melihat atasannya malah membela artisnya yang melakukan kesalahan.

"Aku suka pair mereka. Kemarin aku lihat kalian di WGM. Semoga kalian benar-benar jadi. Dan kalian beneran jadi. Huwaaa bahagianya aku!" seru namja itu yang diketahui bernama Sooman. "Minnie~ah aku sudah setuju kok. Jarang-jarangkan aku membolehkan. Ini khusus untuk kalian. Dari kemarin banyak telepon yang berdatangan meminta kalian sebagai model" jelas Sooman. Buntut-buntutnya selalu saja job.

"Ajusshi… ish… _whatever_" seru Minnie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah berjingkrat ria bersama Sooman.

.

Thanks buat semua yang udah review (Bow bareng Minnie oppa dan Kyu oppa)

.

Pingin sedikit ngejelasin aja. Di sini Kyu aku bikin plin-plan, jadi karakternya memang begitu. Tadinya juga aku mau bikin dia anak baik-baik biar gampang digoda Minnie. Tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau ga narsis. Jadi mian ne kalau ada yang ga suka karakter Kyuhyun di sini.

.

TBC/ End?

Dimohon reviewnya. Karena rievew berguna bagi author baru ini huhuhu… T_T sekaligus bisa atau tidaknya menyambung cerita ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Seducer Minnie

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (mungkin?)

Rate : T+

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Yang pasti ni cerita 100% buatan author baru yang imajinasinya terlalu tinggi. Unlike? Don't Read!

Sungmin POV

"Bagaimana kalau kita siarkan saja tentang kita?" bisik Kyuhyun oppa di sebelahku. Dia itu tidak mengerti ya kalau sekarang kita lagi shooting WGM.

"Coba saja kalau berani. Aku akan membatalkan kontrak ini" ancamku.

Grep

Dia lalu memelukku dari belakang. Entah kenapa perasaanku sedikit berubah sekarang. Jantungku tak terkontrol. Apa aku mulai menerimanya? Tapikan dia sudah tua

"Tandanya kau menerimaku dong?" bisiknya lagi.

"Mollayo but let me try" ucapku sambil menimbang.

Cup~

Kecupan hangat mendarat di leherku.

"Ja! Mari kita memasak bersama!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Pletak

"Yak aku tidak tuli, Kyu!" balasku gusar. Para kru hanya melihat kami, sesekali terkikik geli.

Shooting kali ini saat kami berbelanja, membereskan rumah, dan memasak. "Aku minta extra time boleh tidak?" tanya Nina onnie sang produser sekaligus sutradara.

"Apa itu onnie?" tanyaku pasrah.

"Bisakah kalian tidur di kamar kalian? Aku hanya mengambil beberapa momment sebentar saja. Habisnya WGM kali ini sangat disuka. Walau ada juga yang kontra. Bahkan banyak yang berharap kalian benar-benar akan menikah" jelas Nina onnie.

"Me… ap-ppo" pekik Kyu yang belum sempat berbicara. Membuat kru tertawa, lagi.

"Baiklah. Berapa durasinya?" tanyaku pasrah.

"Mungkin lima menit. Tidak apakan?" pintanya memelas.

-Seducer Minnie-

Di sinilah kami sedang terduduk di ranjang. Kyu mulai berbicara tentang gamenya otomatis aku pun ikut membalasnya. Tak lama dia menggelitiku sampai aku hampir terjatuh. Untungnya Kyu cepat menangkapku.

Jadilah adeganku dengan Kyu yang kemarin terjadi lagi. Bedanya dia berada di atasku. Bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas. Jantungku juga sudah tak keruan. Sedangkan pipi tomatnya sudah merah. Wajah kami sangat dekat.

"Cut!" teriak seseorang. Dan mereka saling menyoraki melihat adegan kami. Otomatis aku langsung mendorong Kyu. Dia terhempas di sebelahku.

"Kalian hebat… bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu untuk merayakan Kyumin couple!" seru Nina onnie kegirangan.

Kyuhyun POV

Kenapa lagi? dari tadi jantungku tak keruan. Ayolah Minnie tadi itu hanya tersenyum. Ya tersenyum dan juga itu bukan ke arahmu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Minnie pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Rico hyung padaku.

"Tentu denganku. Dormnya di sebelah kami kok" balasku sedikit sinis. Aku tahu kalau Rico hyung suka dengan Minnie. Awas saja kalau dia berani-beraninya.

-Seducer Minnie-

"Pakai ini!" seruku sambil menyodorkan jaketku. Salahnya sendiri. Malam-malam begini memakai kaus tipis.

"Tak usah, oppa… kau lebih butuh itu" ucapnya lalu tersenyum manis ke arahku. Tersenyum? Dengar itu? TERSENYUM!

Tanpa sadar aku sudah mendorongnya ke kursi belakang. Mengurungnya dalam dekapku. Secepat kilat kubenamkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Menekannya lembut. Melumatnya habis. Merasakan sensasi strawberrynya lagi.

Entah kenapa dorongan untuk menciumnya sangat kuat sekali. Salahkan bibirnya yang sexy itu. Jangan salahkan aku loh.

"Kyu… sesah… ak… mmhhh… mhhh" desahnya yang meminta oksigen. Dia tidak tahu saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun lebih membutuhkan bibirnya dari pada oksigen kali ini.

Bibirku dengan cepat beralih ke lehernya. Masih terlihat 2 kissmark yang belum hilang. Sedangkan tanganku sudah memasuki kausnya itu. Mengelus punggungnya yang sangat halus.

Disaat-saat beginilah tanganku benar-benar membantu. Bergeriliya kesana kemari. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku seperti ini. Suruh siapa dia terus menggodaku bahkan dari caranya memandangku.

"Kyu!" pekiknya sambil mendorongku menjauh. Akhirnya kami benar-benar terlepas. Minnie sudah menduduki perutku tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku. Bibirnya begitu merah peka dan sedikit bengkak, mata kelincinya yang biasa ceria sedikit sayu, menambah kesan sexy.

"Wae?" tanyaku. Sedangkan dia sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu meminjamkanku jaket hanya untuk menciumku, Kyu" ucapnya setelah napasnya teratur. Tentu kata-katanya membuatku tertawa kecil. "Berhenti tertawa" pintanya.

Ku benarkan setiap helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya tampak berantakan akibat ulahku. Menyenangkan. "Besok kita akan kemana?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau latihan bareng onniedeul di SNSD" jawabnya yang masih duduk di perutku.

"Boleh aku kesana dan menggodamu?" godaku.

"Terserah tuan tomat" dia lalu menyingkikan poniku dan mengecup dahiku lembut. Dia sudah menyingkir.

-Seducer Minnie-

Sungmin POV

Iri rasanya melihat onniedeul yang cantik-cantik, pandai bernyanyi, menari, ngerap, acting, model.

"Minnie-ya! ayo ikut menari" ajak Yuri onnie.

"Ani… aku tidak bisa… " elakku.

"Aish… ayo" paksa Sica onnie.

Jadilah aku diajari beberapa tarian basic dan beberapa gaya di setiap lagu mereka. Sekitar dua jam lebih aku belajar. Diakhiri oleh penampilanku yang dinilai Yuri onnie, Hyeyon onnie dan Yoona onnie.

"Oppa… sampai kapan kau akan melihat dari luar!" teriak Sunny yang mengalihkan pandangan kami.

Ternyata si tomat tua itu berada di bibir pintu. Dan gara-gara Sunny onnie dia masuk dengan santainya.

"Anyeong!" sapanya ceria.

"Tch… tuan tomat busuk ngapain kau ke sini? Aish…" seruku sebal yang mendapat tawa meriah dari onniedeul. Sehari saja tanpa dia dan aku akan benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu.

Grep

Tiba-tiba saja dia menarikku dan memelukku. "Dengar dia sekarang yeojachingguku! Aku mohon pada kalian untuk menjaganya! Okey!" serunya ceria.

"App-ppo…aishh" pekiknya setelah kakiku menginjak keras kakinya. Dan lagi-lagi tawa pecah diantara kami.

"Kalian pasangan yang lucu sekali si. Udah ikutan WGM, pacaran beneran, pada berantem lagi. Kenapa tak sekalian kau nikahkan saja oppa" seru Seohyun onnie ngaco.

"Nice idea" sahut Kyuhyun oppa cepat sambil menunjukan dua jempolnya.

"Tapi onnie cocokan kau dengan si tampan Cho Kyuhyun ini" kataku sambil menyeret keduanya untuk bersatu. Lalu Kyu merangkul Seohyun.

Deg

Eh kenapa ini? Apa aku cemburu? Aish! Ani… ani… kau hanya kebanyakan latihan dan belum makan. Makan? Oh ya aku lupa makan… pasti sebentar lagi maghku kambuh deh.

"Tidak mungkinlah. Kitakan bersaudara" jawab keduanya kompak.

"Yak! Maksud onniedeul aku bukan saudara kalian hah? Uh!" gerutuku sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyo.

"Aigoo neomu kyeoptta" seru Tifanny onnie, "lihat Sunny. Aegyonya lebih aegyo darimu."

"Yak! Kau! Tapi tak apa deh… neomu kyeoptta" balas Sunny onnie.

Bruk…

Tiba-tiba saja badanku tidak lagi seiimbang dan akhirnya terjatuh. Ah kenapa saat-saat seperti ini maghku harus kambuh. "Gwenchana? Gwenchana?" tanya mereka satu per satu. Tapi dengan sigap seseorang menggendongku keluar entah kemana.

-Seducer Minnie-

"Makanya kalau mau latihan makan dulu… jadi kambuhkan maghmu" gerutu Kyu yang sedari tadi menyuapiku.

"Ne oppa…"

"Sekarang pulang lalu istirahat…"

"Sore aku ke Kiss oppa ah…" jelasku.

"Oh" jawabnya singkat. Mukanya sedikit cemberut. Melihat ekpresinya membuatku ingin muntah. Sengaja aku mulai menoel-noel pipinya, sedetik kemudian senyumnya merekah. Bukan senyum evilnya tapi senyum manisnya.

Deg…

Kenapa ini? Jangan-jangan aku benar-benar jatuh cinta lagi sama si tomat ini.

"Oppa lucu deh" ucapku keceplosan.

Kyuhyun POV

"Oppa lucu deh" godanya. Terang membuat pipiku memerah lagi. Tapi begitu aku melihat ke sebelah pipinya juga ikut memerah. Dan ini membuat jantungku berdetak makin kencang saja.

"Oppa aku pergi dulu ya" serunya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eits mau kemana?" halangku tepat di depannya.

"Mau ke dorm. Mau siap-siap"

"Loh katanya hanya ke kiss aja sore" heranku.

"Aku ada janji dengan Yong Hwa oppa" katanya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku ketus.

"Rahasia! Sudah ah bye oppa" katanya sambil menaiki mobilnya.

Aish tu anak. Diakan milikku. Mau kemana lagi dengan Yong Hwa. Aku harus mengikutinya.

-Seducer Minnie-

Cup~

Kya! Kenapa Yong Hwa mencium pipi yeojaku! Dasar kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya dia! Dan lagi Hanie kenapa pipimu harus memerah seperti itu hah! Kenapa denganku tidak! Gerutuku kesal dalam hati.

"Kita mau kemana oppa?" tanya Hanie sedikit manja. Aish tu anak genit sekali si.

"Mau nonton atau ke Lotte?" tanya Yong Hwa manis.

"Terserah oppa saja deh" jawab Hana.

"Kajja! Kita nonton saja!" ajak Yong Hwa sambil menggandeng tangan Hana. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengikutinya.

Author POV

Sungmin dan Yonghwa sedang asik-asik menonton dan tertawa bersama. Mereka tak menyadari ada Kyuhyun di sana sedang memakan popcronnya dengan ganas. Seorang evil magnae Cho Kyuhyun sedang menguntit keduanya.

Sekitar jam 2 siang mereka keluar bersamaan. Lagi-lagi seorang Kyuhyu harus menguping. "Minnie~ah! Mau aku antar tidak?" tanya Yonghwa.

"Tidak usah oppa. Managerku sudah menunggu di bawah. Gumawo oppa" balas Hanie. Kyuhyun yang melihat dari kejauhan berdecak kesal.

Cup~

Ciuman halus mendarat di dahi Yonghwa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yeoja kelinci itu yang menciumnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah menganga lebar melihat pemandangan itu. Yonghwa hanya tersenyum senang.

"Minnie wanna be my yeojachinggu?" tanya Yonghwa yang terlihat gugup. Sedangkan yang ditanya malah bingung. Dan Kyuhyun? hanya membelalakan matanya. Lalu dia langsung pergi dari tempat mengupingnya karena sudah tak tahan mendengar mereka.

-Seducer Minnie-

Kyuhyun POV

Sia-sia sekali aku. Akukan namjachinggunya. Sepertinya hanya aku saja yang berpikir kalau Minnie milikku. Malangnya nasibku.

"Kau! Jaket siapa itu?" tanyaku ketus. Kulihat Minnie sekitar jam 8 baru pulang. Padahal tadi kami keluar shooting WGM bareng.

"Oh in, punya Yonghwa oppa" jawabnya santai. Ya! dia tidak tahu apa aku menunggunya di apartemennya, sedangkan dia jalan dengan namja lain.

"Habis darimana dengannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hanya dinner biasa"

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?"

"Dua bulan yang lalu, oppa. Wae? Kau mengintrogasiku terus seperti ommaku saja" keluhnya sambil membuka jaket Yonghwa.

"Tch… Ini sudah malam Minnie! Kenapa kau pulang larut sekali si!" bentakku.

"Yak! Tua! Aku sudah besar! Aku ke Seoul ingin bebas! Bukan ingin dikekang dengan ajusshi tua macam kau!" balasnya

Sungmin POV

Ada apa si dengan Kyu oppa seminggu ini? Kenapa dia marah-marah. Apa yang kulakukan ini salah? Terserahku dong mau pergi kemana saja?

"Besok kau mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya ketus.

"Pergi dengan Taecyeon oppa. Wae?" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Besok kau harus ikut denganku!" paksanya.

"Oppa! Kau kenapa si? Kenapa kau terus memarahiku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pokoknya jangan pergi dengan siapapun!"

"Oppa kenapa kau sekarang melarangku hah?"

"Karena kau milikku!" serunya tepat di depanku.

"Milikmu? Bahkan aku saja masih bingung dengan status ini oppa. Dan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini membuatku berpikir apa aku memang yeojachinggumu atau dongsaeng kesayanganmu?" jelasku.

"Itu karena kau dengan Yonghwa! Jangan-jangan kau menerimanya sebagai namjachingunya!"

"Kyu, ba- bwahahahha ya ampun…" tawaku sedikit pecah. Kudorong badan Kyu agar terduduk di sofaku. Lalu mendudukan diriku di sebelahnya. "Kau! Seorang evil magnae suju Cho Kyuhyun menjadi stalkerku? Bwahahhahahahha" tawaku sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Yak! Aku serius kenapa kau malah tertawa!"

"Ya ampun Kyu. Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan kalau aku menerimanya" jelasku kesal.

"Loh emangnya? Andwe! Ani! Andwe! Shireo! Hiks…" teriak Kyu sedih.

"Yak! Jangan berteriak di apartemen orang babo!" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca situasi. Aku lagi sedih. Apa benar kau menerimanya?" tanyanya lagi, penasaran. Aku menggeleng cepat.

Grep…

Kyuhyun POV

Lega rasanya mendengar langsung dari mulutnya.

Kudekap tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukanku sekaligus menyebarkan kelegaan dalam hatiku. Wajahku sudah sempurna tenggelam diperpotongan leher dan bahunya. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menguap.

"Oppa pulang sana. Aku ngantuk mau tidur" bisiknya lembut.

"Eh? Baiklah… bye"

-Seducer Minnie-

Kyuhyun POV

Sudah sebulan lebih kami shooting WGM, harusnya sudah selesai tapi Nina noona meminta tambahan beberapa bulan. Semakin hari Sungmin makin dikenal oleh masyarakat. Bahkan sekarang dia sedang bermain tv drama bersama Kim Sang Beom artis yang namanya melambung berkat actingnya di BBF. Sejujurnya tv drama yang Sungmin mainkan bagus ceritanya. Tapi kenapa harus ada kisah cintanya dengan Kim Beom.

"Minnie~ah" panggilku manja. Ya kami sedang shooting WGM di 'apartemen kami'.

"Wae?" tanyanya yang sibuk memasak.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Kim Beom" ucapku berusaha jujur. Dia tak membalas. Hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Diakan lawan mainku oppa. Mana mungkin aku tidak dekat dengannya" jelasnya sambil menaruh panekuk di piringku. Saus mepel sudah tersiram rapi di atas panekuk itu. Membuatku ingin melahap orang yang membuatnya (?). Aishh… maksudku panekuknya.

"Tapi tidak usah terlalu dekat" rengekku manja.

"Lihat nanti ya. sekarang habiskan panekukmu oppa" pintanya manis. Senyumnya lebih manis dari pada sirup mepel yang kumakan.

Aku jadi ingin menumpahkan sirup maple ditubuhnya, lalu akan kujilati dengan lidahku. Aish… pasti akan lebih manis. Aigoo… Cho Kyuhyun otakmu! Kenapa otak mesummu tiba-tiba datang si?

-Seducer Minnie-

Author POV

"Minnie~ah!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berhambur ke arah Sungmin-nya. Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Oppa! Aku sedang shooting" seru Minnie tak suka.

Ya… Sungmin memang sedang shooting. Para kru juga melihat apa yang tadi terjadi. Tapi masalahnya sekarang juga Kyu sedang shooting. WGM. Beberapa kru dan sutradara memang sengaja mendatangi lokasi shooting Minnie. Sekaligus mempromosikan dramanya Minnie. Itu juga sudah ada kesepakatan dari pihak dramanya sendiri.

"Anyeong!" sapa Kim Beom yang sedari tadi membaca skenarionya.

"Wah anyeong!" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah. Lalu keduanya berjabat tangan dan saling merangkul. "Apa 'istriku' menyusahkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap puncak kepala 'istri-nya'.

"Eh? Ga kok. Actingnya bagus sekali. Harusnya aku kemarin yang meminta izin untuk menciumnya. Hehehhehe" jelas Kim Beom santai.

"Cium?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Dia langsung mendeath glare 'istri-nya' meminta penjelasan.

"Sudahlah oppa. Nanti kau nonton saja di tv. Kau punya tv kan?" ejek Hanie sabagai pengalih pembicaraan. Tampaknya dia sedang tidak mau bercanda atau menggoda 'suami-nya' itu.

"Baiklah aku minta penjelasanmu nanti" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Hanie. "Sebaiknya kau perkenalkan teman-temanmu Minnie~ah" sambung Kyuhyun manja.

-Seducer Minnie-

Sungmin POV

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tanya Kim Beom oppa. Hah… Dia sangat baik dan juga tampan. Beda sekali dengan si tua Kyuhyun. Dia merepotkan.

Cit…

Bunyi rem mobil terdengar jelas. Tampak sebuah mobil hitam milik Kyuhyun sudah-coret-baru berada di depannya sekarang. Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari mobilnya. Berjalan dengan angkuhnya ke arahku dan Kim Beom.

"Anyeong" sapa Kim Beom oppa sopan.

"Anyeong… kajja kita pulang" jawab Kyuhyun oppa singkat.

"Ta- ah baiklah. Kim Bum oppa anyeong. Jaljayo" balasku akhirnya. Dari pada si tua ini marah-marah lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Aku juga sedang malas membuka pembicaraan.

Hening.

Itulah yang kami rasakan.

Sesampainya di dorm Kyuhyun terus mengikuti. Bahkan dia sampai mengikutiku ke kamar dengan tampang murungnya dan kepala yang tertunduk. Aish… susah mengurusi ajusshi seperti dia.

"Oppa ada apa?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah menyeret Kyu ke kasurku. Dia masih terdiam dengan mulut yang sengaja di poutkan. Memberikan kesan menggemaskan. Eh? Menggemaskan? "Jebal! Bicaralah" pintaku malas.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau ada adegan seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang cubby. Memberikan kesan sangat menggemaskan. Aigoo sepertinya aku suka melihatnya seperti ini.

"Here!" pintaku sambil menepuk-nepuk sampingku memintanya di sebelahku. Tanpa berbicara dia sudah berada di sampingku. Tangannya melingkar manis di pinggangku.

Deg!

Ah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jantungku selalu berdegup kencang kalau berada di sampingnya si.

Cup~

Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku lembut. "Kaukan milikku" bisiknya. Lalu menciumi leherku intens tanpa jeda.

"Kyu ah… ah… Kyu~ah" desahku karena sensasi menggelitik yang Kyu timbulkan.

"Mwo?" tanyanya menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Besok, bisa temani aku membeli beberapa baju?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Jinjayo?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Aish ajusshi ini, hanya membeli baju saja seperti mendapatkan kaset game terbaru.

"Ne, akan kutraktir ice cream deh" balasku memberikan penawaran.

"Shireo! Aku mengantarmu saja" tolak Kyuhyun tegas.

-Seducer Minnie-

Author POV

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan semangat 45nya menuju sebuah butik PRADA di daerah Seoul Squre. Sedangkan Sungmin yang di sampingnya hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun.

"Kyu aku mau ke sana dulu. Kau mending diam saja di sini" pinta Minnie.

"Shireo! Kalau ada yang tahu seorang yang tampan sepertiku di sini pasti akan ketahuan. Aku ikut" jelasnya kepedean.

Kyuhyun POV

"Minnie~ah! Bagaimana dengan yang ini!" seruku sambil membawa gaun warna merah marun.

Bruk

Tak sengaja aku menabrak punggung Minnie. Tubuhnya tak bergerak. Menegang. Pandangannya sayu dan tertuju pada seseorang. Kualihkan pandanganku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Seorang namja dengan posisi dan sikap yang sama sedang memandang Minnie-ku penuh cinta. Menjijikan. Tapi mata mereka sama-sama meneriakan kalimat 'Jeongmal Bogoshipo'.

"Yoo Seung Ho! Lee Sungmin Volvaciana!" seru mereka bersamaan. Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah berhambur dan saling berpelukan.

Nyut

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Ah iya diakan yeojachingguku. Wajar bukan?

Cup~

Suara ciuman terdengar jelas.

Nyut

Sakit sekali… sakit sangat sakit… melihat yeojachinggumu sedang berciuman di depanmu dengan 'mantan' namjachinggunya.

"Kyu oppa~~" seru Minnie sambil menarikku. "Kenalkan namanya Yoo Seung Ho" kata Minnie memperkenalkan 'mantan' namjachinggunya. Dengan mata foxy yang sangat-sangat berbinar, tak lupa senyum 1000wattnya.

"Arraso… aku sudah kenal. Dia juga kan artis Minnie~ah" balasu kesal.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Kalau kau tidak keberatan bolehkah aku jalan dengannya oppa?" pinta Minnie mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya padaku.

"Aish… jinjayo… ya sudah sana. Lagian aku juga mau pergi" ucapku dingin. Secepat kilat aku berlari menjauhi suasana yang akan membuatku muntah.

-Seducer Minnie-

Author POV

Sekitar jam 8 malam Sungmin akhirnya kembali. Dia benar-benar menghabiskan hari ini bersama Yoo Seung Ho namjachinggu 'aslinya'. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggerutu di dorm SUJU.

"Anyeong!" teriak Minnie dari luar dorm SJ.

"Anyeong…" balas Yesung malas.

"Pasti kau ke sini sedang senang ya? hah… coba cerita pada kami" pinta Leeteuk yang antusias dengan sikap ceria Minnie.

"Umh… aku balikan… aku balikan dengan Yoo Seung Ho!" seru Sungmin girang. Sementara yang lainnya tak merespon. "Kenapa pada diam?" tanya Hanie bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan dongsaengku, Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook langsung tepat sasaran.

Sungmin POV

"Bagaimana dengan dongsaengku, Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook oppa langsung tepat sasaran.

Deg!

Wae? Wae? Hanya dengan bertemu dengan Yoo Seung Ho aku benar-benar lupa segalanya.

Otokhe? Perasaanku pada Yoo Seungho tak sedikit pun mengurang. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah perasaanku pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang bertambah sedikit demi sedikit. Walau dia belum seutuhnya bisa menggantikan Yoo Seungho.

"Kyu odisseo?" tanyaku pelan.

"Biarkan Kyuhyun istirahat. Sedari tadi dia ngambek dan mengurung diri di kamar" jelas Donghae oppa padaku.

.

.

.

TBC/ End?

Dimohon riviewnya. Karena rievew berguna bagi author baru ini huhuhu… T_T sekaligus bisa atau tidaknya menyambung cerita ini


	4. Chapter 4

Seducer Minnie

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (mungkin?)

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Yang pasti ni cerita 100% buatan author baru yang imajinasinya terlalu tinggi. Unlike? Don't Read!

Author POV

Seminggu sudah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diam-diaman. Ketika sedang WGM pun begitu. Mereka hanya mengikuti skenarionya. Semuanya tak terlihat natural. Sampai-sampai Nina sang produser menegur mereka berdua.

"Oke mungkin kalian capai. Kalian berdua harus berlibur berdua kalau gitu. Kita akan shooting seminggu lagi. Okey" jelas Nina.

"Nde" jawab keduanya singkat.

-Seducer Minnie-

"Seungho!" seru Minnie ketika melihat Yoo Seunho menjemputnya.

"Oi! Ppali ke sini!" balas Seungho tak kalah semangat.

Kyuhyun yang baru keluar langsung yang disambut dengan pemandangan tak mengenakan. Dia tersenyum miris melihat keduanya. Betapa bodohnya dia mengharapkan yeoja-namja lain untuk menjadi yeojachinggunya. Sejak awal harusnya Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia tidak diterima. Bukannya malah terus menerus mengejar dan akhirnya terlupakan begitu saja.

Tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa merasakan kebersamaannya bersama Minnie, dulu. Walau sekarang dia masih bisa tetap bertemu. Bertemu di dorm, di SM bahkan di WGM dia masih menjadi pasangan yang dielu-elukan penggemarnya.

-Seducer Minnie-

Brak

"Apa ini hah!" bentak Sooman kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di ruangannya.

Keduanya membulatkan matanya melihat berita di Koran. _Yoo Seung Ho dan Sungmin Balikan, Kyuhyun?_, _Sungmin seorang playgirl?_', _Kyuhyun patah hati?_ , _Bagaimana dengan WGM_, begitulah judul-judul tabloid infotaiment.

"Ini… ini… ini… " jawab Minnie gugup.

"Sudahlah ajusshi. Dia tidak salah. Aku yang salah membiarkannya terlalu dekat dengan Seungho" bela Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah. Cepat selesaikan ini dengan WGM kalian. Klarifikasi yang salah" perintah Sooman.

"Baiklah… kajja!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan 'istri-nya'.

Setelah sampai di luar gedung SM Kyuhyun pun melepaskan genggamannya. Sungmin menatap nanar perbuatan 'suami-nya', tadi.

"Aku mau ke Seungho dulu, oppa" ucap Minnie sangat pelan.

"Ne… silakan" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya.

'Ada apa denganku?' batin Kyuhyun.

-Seducer Minnie-

Yoo Seungho POV

_Flashback _

"_Jauhkan anakku! Aku tahu kau yang menyuruhnya datang ke sana kan!" bentak seseorang yang masih kuhafal suaranya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan appanya Sungmin._

"_Tapi ajusshi, bukan aku yang memintanya" bantahku._

"_Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan. Sekarang juga buat dia putus denganmu atau keluargamu tak akan selamat atau akan ku jodohkan Minnie dengan pilihanku!" bentak si penelponnya lagi yang langsung dimatikan._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku masih mencintainya? Dan dia pun begitu? Tapi kalau aku tidak menurutinya bagaimana dengan Sungmin dan keluargaku?_

"_Argh…" teriakku frustasi._

_Ini jelas bukan pilihan. Tidak ada option yang bagus sama sekali._

_Flashback end_

"Kim Soeun nonna ppali!" seruku padanya.

Dia datang dengan cepat menuju apartemenku.

"Hosh… hosh… ada apa Seungho~ah" ucapnya sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Noona jebal! Noona jebal! Tolong bantu aku memutuskan Sungmin! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sendiri. Kau tahu itukan? Kau tahukan?" pintaku setengah memohon.

"Hah? Kau baru sebulan dengannya dan minta putus?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Sudahlah noona. Kau harus bilang kau yeojachingu baruku. Pokoknya jebal buat dia yakin tapi jangan bentak dia kumohon, noona" pintaku lagi.

Ting… tong… ting… tong…

"Noona cium aku sekarang. Ini kita selipkan kartu ini" kataku memberi ide.

Sungmin POV

Bagaikan tersambar petir. Begitu memasuki rumah Seungho, langsung disuguhi pemandangan buruk. Seung Ho oppa dan Kim Soeun onnie sedang berciuman. Keduanya tampak asyik melakukannya. Dan tak menyadari keberadaanku sama sekali.

"Oppa! Onnie!" teriakku menginterupsi aktivitas mereka.

"Min-minnie…" gumam Seungho gugup.

"Eh ada Sungmin? Chagi bukannya itu mantan yeojachinggumu itukan? Wah sudah lama kita tak bertemu" jelas Soeun onnie. Jelas, semuanya terlalu jelas untukku. Dia menghampiriku dan menyuruhku duduk.

"Oppa! Bilang kalau dia bukan yeojachinggumu! Jebal!" bentakku cepat. Tak terasa di bawah kelopak mataku sudah menumpuk air-air yang siap keluar begitu saja.

"Mi-mian…" jawabnya pelan.

"Jebal! Kau pasti bercandakan? Ya kan? Oppa jawab!" bentakku lagi masih tak percaya.

"Dia yeojachingguku. Kami baru pacaran dua minggu yang lalu. Aku bosan denganmu Minnie~ah" jelasnya. Tak terasa air mata yang tadi sibuk ku bending akhirnya terjatuh juga.

Tak tahan rasanya mendengar langsung dari mulutnya, melihat langsung apa yang tadi terjadi. Kupaksa kakiku untuk berlari menjauh dari mereka berdua. Ya… mereka.

Author POV

"Noona, aku menyesal… hiks…" pekik Seungho menangisi Minnie-nya yang baru saja dia sakiti.

"Arraso… arraso… aku yakin kau kuat" kata Soeun mencoba menenangkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Tapi aku hiks… akan lebih menyesal kalau hiks… aku tidak melakukan ini noona. Noona jebal… hiks… aku tak tahan melihatnya" katanya lagi masih dengan isakan.

-Seducer Minnie-

Sementara Minnie sedang menangis di pojokan kamarnya. Meringkuk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Rasa sakitnya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Semuanya tumpah begitu saja. Emosinya benar-benar keluar semua.

"Minnie~ah! Minnie~ah! Odisseo? Minnie~ah!" teriak Kyuhyun dari luar kamar Sungmin.

"Min…nie~!" serunya melamban karena melihat Sungmin sedang menangis di sudut kamarnya. "Minnie~ah gwenchana?" tanyanya khawatir. Minnie mendongak ragu.

Grep…

"Oppa… hiks oppa… appo… hiks appo… oppa… hiks oppa… appo…" katanya disela isakannya. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"It's alraight Minnie~ah" bisik Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan.

"Appo… hiks…" pekik Minnie.

"Baiklah… nanti akan kuberi pelajaran Seungho… awas saja" gerutunya.

"Andwe oppa… jebal… bantu aku…" pinta Minnie masih tetap memeluk Kyuhyun.

Cup~

Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Minnie. Berusaha menyebarkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Dipangkunya Minnie sambil sesekali menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah Minnie-nya.

"What Should I do?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Jangan diamkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Tetaplah di sisiku sampai kapan pun, oppa" ucapnya manja.

"Ya! memang susah menolak ketampananku! Aku tahu kau pasti sudah jatuh cintakan denganku?" goda Kyuhyun.

Deg!

Rasa itu. Sungmin ternyata 'masih' jatuh cinta pada namja yang memangkunya sekarang ini. Semburat warna merah merona di pipinya.

'Kenapa hatiku bisa berubah secepat ini?' rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Gwenchana? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Mollayo… aku lelah oppa. Aku ingin tidur…" pinta Hana sambil beringsut ke kasurnya.

Cup~

"Berhentilah menciumku oppa" gerutu Minnie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Besok kita kencan ya. Kita ulang dari awal. Okey?" bisik Kyu lembut.

-Seducer Minnie-

Walau penggemar WGM pasangan Kyuhyun Sungmin sempat menurun. Semuanya telah diklarifikasi dengan baik dan terarah. Minnie sudah bisa menerima hubungan Seungho dan Soeun. Sedangkan dia sedang berusaha melupakan Seungho dan mencoba membuka hatinya untuk 'suami-nya'.

"Bagaimana penampilan 'suami-mu'?" tanya MC pada Sungmin.

Ya… sekarang dia sedang menonton drama musical 'suami-nya' bersama WGM tentunya. Masih tersisa beberapa bulan lagi bagi mereka berdua untuk bersama sebagai pasangan suami-istri di WGM.

"Sempurna. Hanya saja aku kurang suka dengan beberapa adegannya" jawab Minnie sedikit kesal. Entah dia sadari atau tidak dari tadi dia terus mengumpat dalam hati ketika ada adegan yang ehem… taulah bersama 'suami-nya' itu.

"Maksudmu adegan kissunya?" goda MC.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Minnie cuek.

"Minnie chagiya!" seru Kyuhyun yang berhambur memeluk 'istri-nya' dari belakang. Memeluknya seerat mungkin. Sesekali mengangkat tubuh Hanie.

"Ya turunkan babo! Yak! Kau ini!" gerutu Minnie sesekali memukuli kepala 'suami-nya'.

"Sebaiknya anda berikan sebuah lagu saja untuk 'suami' Anda" pinta sang MC.

Lalu Minnie sudah di depan panggung bekas acara drama musical. Walau kursi penonton belum sepi.

Alunan piano yang dimainkan yeoja kelinci mulai terdengar, memulai lagu.

Hey~~Whoooahh

I Will Love You Do Tonight

Dan akhirnya lagu sorry sorry answer dinyanyikan Minnie dengan sempurna. Sedikit improvisasi di sana-sini tak membuat lagunya berubah banyak. Malah menambah daya tarik lagu tersebut.

Disudut panggung Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan sambil berjalan menuju arah Minnie. Menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah 'istri-nya'.

"I'll forgive you" bisik Kyuhyun yang diakhiri ciuman manis di pipi Hanie. Sekaligus mendapat tepukan yang meriah dari penonton maupun kru yang bertugas.

"Duet? Lagu Hello?" ajak Sungmin.

Mereka pun memulai duet dengan baik.

I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?

Sampai di akhir lagu pun keduanya berpandangan. Pandangan penuh cinta(?). Ya… Sungmin sudah menerimanya. Menerima Kyuhyun seutuhnya sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun-nya.

"I Love You" ucap keduanya benar-benar mengakhiri duet mereka.

-Seducer Minnie-

Kyuhyun POV

"Oppa… you know me. I'm not a romantic girl. And I know, it's too late for me to say something like this. But let me tell you my heart. I just want to say Sarangheyo" jelasnya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bahasa Inggrisku sangat-sangat jelek. Tapi yang kutangkap dari kalimatnya adalah dia sudah bisa mencintaiku. mencintaiku? dengar itu? Saranghe!

"Jeongmal?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

Dia menunduk. Bisa kulihat semburat merah sudah memenuhi mukanya. "Umh… jeongmal sarangheyo oppa" ucapnya sepelan mungkin.

Aku langsung memeluknya bahagia. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku mengejarnya dia benar-benar menjadi milikku. "Nado Minnie~ah… nado sarangheyo" balasku sambil mengecup dahinya.

"I love you no doubt Kyuhyun" tambahnya.

"I Love You too. I can't talk anything except Saranghae or nado saranghae" balasku.

"Yak! Sudahlah tak usah selebai itu, Kyu" seru Minnie merusak suasana. Dasar yeoja perusak suasana.

"Dasar perusak suasana! Kajja kita makan!" ajakku. Lalu aku bergegas menyeretnya keluar kamarku.

"Ryeowook hyung!" teriakku memanggil hyungku yang paling mungil itu.

"Ya! jangan teriak-teriak Kyunnie! Tumben sekali kau memanggil Ryeowook dengan embel-embel hyung" seru Yesung hyung kesal.

"Dengarkan semuanya! Lee Sungmin Volvaciana sekarang adalah Yeojachingguku! Dengar itu! Yeojaku! Yeojachingguku!" seruku keras-keras. Ingin rasanya meneriakannya di depan umum" seruku memberitakan sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya ya ya ya ya Cho Kyuhyun bisakah kau diam" prote Eunhyuk hyung.

"Yak! Monyetnya fishy diam kau! kekekek" tawaku pecah saking bahagianya.

Pletak…

Sebuah jitakan mulus mendarat di kepalaku. Dan jitakan itu buah dari Minnie-ku. Ya dia Sungmin-ku sekarang kekekekek. "Appo chagi" keluhku manja.

"Tch… jangan bermanja denganku tuan Cho. Aku lapar!" gerutunya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Neomu kyeoptta.

.

.

.

TBC/ End?

Dimohon riviewnya. Karena rievew berguna bagi author baru ini huhuhu… T_T sekaligus bisa atau tidaknya menyambung cerita ini


	5. Chapter 5

Seducer Minnie

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (mungkin?)

Rate : T+

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Yang pasti ni cerita 100% buatan author baru yang imajinasinya terlalu tinggi #plak. Unlike? Don't Read!

Sungmin POV

Baru saja dua minggu yang lalu aku dan Kyuhyun jadian. Dia sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya begitu juga aku. Belum lagi sikap overprotectifnya kalau kami tidak sedang bersama. Seperti saat ini.

"Minnie~ah hari ini kau ngapain aja? Sama siapa saja?" cerocosnya setelah aku mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Oh aku hari ini ada CF dengan Taecyeon 2pm. Wae?" tanyaku malas.

"Pulang jam berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin sekitar jam tujuh malam. Wae?"

"Kenapa lama sekali? Ya sudah nanti aku jemput" gerutunya di sebrang telepon.

Klik…

Dia langsung mematikannya. Selalu saja begitu.

Kyuhyun POV

Yak? Minnie milikku. Kenapa Taecyeon seenaknya sekali menggenggam yeojaku si. Aish… anak itu harus kuberi pelajaran.

"Ehem" dehamku cukup keras.

"Eh? Anyeong… kau sudah datang hyung?" tanya Taecyeon sopan. Tcih… sopan darimana.

"Iya… aku mau menjemput yeojachingguku" jawabku kesal.

"Tch… kau apa-apaan si?" gerutu Minnie kesal.

Loh? Diakan yeojachingguku wajar bukan. Wajarkan kalau aku memberitahukannya pada orang lain agar tidak terlalu dekat-dekat denganmu, Minnie~ah.

"Tenang saja hyung aku tahu kok. Ya sudah bye… Minnie~ah good night" ucapnya manis. Manis? Tch… aku ingin menghajar mukanya yang menyebalkan.

"Oh bagus deh" ucapku dingin. Lalu Taecyeon menuju mobilnya.

"Oppa kau apa-apaan si? Kau tidak malu dengan Taecyeon? Hah?" tanya Minnie masih kesal.

"Untuk apa aku malu? Kaukan yeojachingguku, eoh? Wae? Jangan-jangan kau takut ketahuan kalau kau sudah punya namjachinggu ya?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

Author POV

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang keduanya masih saja berdebat. Bahkan sampai apartemen Sungmin pun, Kyuhyun masih saja mengajaknya adu bacot(?). Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengalah.

"Yak! Kalian berisik sekali!" seru Donghae yang datang ke apartemen Sungmin untuk melihat keadaan kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Oppa, Kyunnienya menyebalkan" rengek Minnie di belakang badan Donghae.

"Kyunnie~ dia itu yeojachinggumu bisakah tidak membuatnya sebal kepadamu seperti ini?" pipinya iya kembungkan.

"Yak! Kalian sama saja! Kalian mendingan ikutan lomba aegyo saja kalau gini caranya" balas Kyuhun ga nyambung.

"Wee" ledek Sungmin dan Donghae bersamaan. Membuat orang yang diledek makin kesal dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku cape oppa dengan kelakuannya" curhat Minnie.

"Tapi kau menyanyanginya, kan?" tanya Donghae memastikan. Malu-malu Minnie mangangguk dengan muka yang memerah. "Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hal romantic apa saja selain meniciumimu?" goda Donghae.

"Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang romantic. Bahkan aku belum pernah mendapatkan sebuah lagu yang khusus buatku. Huh? Dia menyebalkan oppa" gerutu Minnie.

"Hah anak itu. Yang sabar ya. Yang pasti dia itu sangat mencintaimu Hanie~ah setiap malam rutinitas barunya sebelum tidur adalah menceritakan semua hal tentangmu" jelas Donghae.

-Seducer Minnie-

Sungmin POV

Sepasang tangan melingkar indah di pinggangku. Tak usah menebak siapa pemiliknya. Sudah pasti Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Kita dipanggil ajusshi tua bangka" ejeknya.

"Maksudmu Sooman atau Teuki oppa?" tanyaku.

"Ah iya dua-duanyakan memang sudah berumur ya. Kajja! Sooman memanggil kita!" ajaknya.

Sesampainya di ruangan Sooman ajusshi, tidak hanya kami yang berada di sini. Semua member SuJu sudah berkumpul.

"Tahun kemarin Leeteuk sudah. Sekarang giliran kalian ya. Sungmin kau ikut mereka konser. Kau jadi bintang tamu di sana, eoh? Sekalian aku ingin membuat filmnya untuk kalian, okey?" jelas Sooman ajusshi.

"Yak! Kenapa ajusshi menyuruhku bekerja dengan ajusshideul tua bangka seperti mereka si" ejekku setengah memprotes.

"Yak! Pacarmu sendiri ada di sini" sahut Yesung.

"Dia sama tuanya dengan kalian oppa" jawabku asal.

"Tapi kenapa kau mencintainya?" tanya Donghae oppa.

Deg!

Pertanyaan yang bagus Donghae oppa. Kau memang pakar cinta yang hebat.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia sedang tersenyum malu-malu menjijikan. Hah? Kenapa aku bisa mencintainya? Entahlah.

"Mollayo, oppa" jawabku jujur.

"Yak! Selama ini kau menyatakan cinta tapi kau tidak tahu!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menghentakan kakinya. Bibirnya mencibir tak suka.

"Sudah… sudah… Hanie habis ini kau fitting baju ya dengan Kyuhyun saja. Nanami-mu sedang mengurus kontrak perpanjangan WGM" jelas Sooman ajusshi.

"MWO? Diperpanjang? Lagi? Sampai kapan?" seruku kelewat shock. Sudah hampir 4 bulan aku di WGM, mau ditambah lagi?

"Sampai Sushow selesailah. Kitakan akan membuat filmnya, eoh?" jelas Sooman memaksa.

"Okey… _whatever_" jawabku malas.

-Seducer Minnie-

Karoke? Siapa yang merengcanakan ide gila ini sih. Gara-hara Eunhyuk oppa aku jadi terlantar sendirian. Namjachingguku sedang asik berpacaran dengan Siwon oppa. Bukan hanya Wonkyu saja, Eunhae, Yewook, dan pasangan baru Teukdong. Jadi aku tak punya teman ngobrol.

"Lalala~~" senandung Eunhae bersama.

"Yaaaaaa! Kya!" Minwook sibuk berteriak-teriak dengan alasan mau mengambil nada tinggi.

"Hwooo… wooooaaaa… huo huo" giliran Kyusung mengimprof nada sesuka jidat mereka(?).

"Sorry… sorry… sorry… soooooorrrryyyyy… sorry… sorry… sorry…" Teukdong berniat nyanyi sorry sorry tapi karena dongsaengdeulnya pada mengimprof seenaknya, mereka akhirnya ikut mengimprof lagunya.

"HHHUUUUUUUOOOOOOO…!" teriak semuanya mengakhiri lagu. Kalau aku tidak kenal mereka Super Junior, aku ingin sekali memotong pita suara mereka semua(?).

"Oppa!" teriakku murka. Aku yakin mukaku sudah merah padam bukan karena sedang malu-malu gajah(?), maksudnya malu-malu kucing gitu. ini semua ulah oppadeul SuJu yang gegerowokan(?) kayak di hutan. "Kenapa kalian berisik sekali si?" gerutuku.

"Ya… namanya juga di tempat karoke. Wajarkan kita mengimprovisasi lagu dengan baik dan benar" jawab Yesung oppa serius.

"Improvisasi?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Ne? ini termasuk dalam latihan. Latihan improvisasi" sambung Ryeowook oppa.

"Ne improvisasi. Bagaimana bagus kan?" tanya Yesung oppa dengan _turtle_ eyesnya(?).

"Aku ingin pulang saja. Oppadeul tidak ada yang mempedulikanku. Kalian sibuk bermesraan" rengekku sedikit manja.

"Yak! Kenapa kau jadi manja, hah?" bentak Kyuhyun.

_What_? Dia itu namjachingguku bukan? Kenapa dia marah denganku yang bermanja? Emang salah?

"Ya Kyu babo… kenapa kau membentak yeojamu sih?" tanya Donghae sambil merangkulku. Sedetik kemudian pandangan membunuh dari Kyu sudah didapatkan seorang _fishy_ mokpo.

"Kyu! Awas kau! Lihat saja PSP-mu akan kubuang" gretakku cepat.

"Ya sudah buang saja! Aku juga akan membuang nitendo ungu jelekmu itu! Bwe!" balasnya sambil mengejek.

"Yak! Kalian ini kenapa si? Kaliankan pacaran kenapa masih saja bertengkar?" seru Ryeowook oppa menginterupsi acara –mari-menggretak-satu-sama-lain.

Kring…

Suara dering ponselku menginterupsi 'acaraku', lagi.

"Yoboseyo" jawabku setelah mengangkat teleponku.

"Sungmin sweety _please come back_… kasihan ayahmu, nak" ucap suara itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan ommaku.

"Shireo! I won't, mommy" tolakku cepat.

"Kakakmu akan menikah sayang. kau tidak mau ikut memangnya?" tanya mommy.

Eh? Menikah? Ah dasar dia itu ya. kenapa disaat-saat aku tak bisa dia malah menikah. Tunggu dulu kek sebentar.

"S.H.I.R.E.O! shireo mommy!" tolakku lalu langsung kumatikan teleponnya. Bagus moodku berlipat-lipat lebih kesal dari pada yang tadi.

"Yak! Yeoja gila! Jangan berteriak! Sudah sana pulang ke rumah! Ibumu mencarimu!" bentak Kyuhyun. Aish… namjachingguku malah mengusirku.

"Kau yang gila Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, tak usah mengaturku!" balasku kasar. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung keluar untuk pulang ke apartemen.

-Seducer Minnie-

Author POV

Kata-kata Sungmin barusan seakan memurnikan kecerdasan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Kata-kata yang Sungmin keluarkan begitu pedas dan menyakiti hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan siapa-siapa? Lalu dari dulu Cho Kyuhyun siapa?

"Cho Kyuhyun jahat! Dasar jahat!" teriak yeoja aegyo itu frustasi di apartemennya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri sedang berdiri mematung melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang sudah murka. Tak ada air mata memang. Tapi jelas sekali itu bukan karena ulah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ini karena appanya.

Appanya… ya appanya Sungmin. Sungmin sudah mengetahui kalau Seungho lagi-lagi diancam oleh appanya. Itu penyebabnya. Cho Kyuhyun dibebaskan dari tuduhan saat ini(?).

Sret

Sebuah tangan menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya. "Mianhe aku tidak bermaksud Minnie~ah" lirih Kyu.

"Eh? Kyu? Kau? Sudahlah aku cape, Kyu" balas Sungmin malas. Dia lalu berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Tentunya tak semudah itu terlepas dari pelukan seorang Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, oppa" jawab Minnie.

"Kau itu yeojachingguku. Kau itu milikku. Jangan pernah menutupi apapun dariku Minnie~ah" ucap Kyuhyun melembut.

Deg

Hanie tertohok sendiri mendengar kata-kata Kyu. Baru kali ini ada namja yang berbicara seperti itu padanya. bahkan seorang Yoo Seung Ho sekali pun tidak akan berkata seperti itu. Mungkin gara-gara Seungho umurnya tak jauh berbeda, jadi pemikiran mereka begitu labil.

Hanie berbalik melihat Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Gumawo" gumamnya tak jelas karena wajahnya ia benamkan di dada bidang milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengiringnya ke sofa terdekat. Mendudukinya di atas pangkuannya tanpa melepas pelukannya. "Oppa sudah, aku sesak" gerutu Minnie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Mian… sekarang ceritakan padaku semuanya" pinta Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa.

"Ano… tadi aku kesal padamu" jawab Sungmin berbohong.

"Mianhe…" balas Kyu lembut, "tapi aku ingin mendengar alasan lainnya."

"Tap…"

"Ssst… aku ingin mendengarnya" pinta Kyu.

"_Fine_, oppa. Aku kabur dari rumah karena appaku melarangku berbuat apa-apa kecuali kuliah dan meneruskan perusahaannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku kesal. Seungho… ya dia diancam ayahku. Dia memutuskanku karena membelaku" jelas Sungmin sabar.

"Aku akan memperjuangkanmu Minnie~ah" balas Kyu serius.

Deg

Semakin lama mengenalnya, semakin dalam juga Sungmin mencintainya. Mencintainya seutuhnya sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun-nya.

"Appaku sangat keras, oppa. Aku tidak ingin pulang, kalau aku pulang aku belum tentu bisa kembali lagi ke sini."

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk pulang. Jujur aku tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk melepasmu Minnie~ah. Saranghe jeongmal sarangheyo" balas Kyu sambil mencium dahi Sungmin-nya.

"Oppa sudahlah. Aku lelah."

"Aku ingin di sini bersamamu" rengek Kyu manja.

"Oppa besok dan seterusnya kita masih akan bersama. Pagi kita shooting WGM. Malamnya kita latihan" nasihat Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala namja-nya.

"Yak! Kau! Kenapa si aku ingin sedikit bermanja. Dan lagi sorenya kan kau shooting drama barumu" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Alah… sudahlah. Tadi saja aku ingin bermanja, kau tolak mentah-mentah. Sana pergi!" usir Sungmin.

"Ya sudah… night" ucap Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya dahi Sungmin-nya sekilas, lalu pulang.

.

.

.

TBC/ End?

Dimohon riviewnya. Karena rievew berguna bagi author baru ini huhuhu… T_T sekaligus bisa atau tidaknya menyambung cerita ini


	6. Chapter 6

Seducer Minnie

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (mungkin?)

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Yang pasti ni cerita 100% buatan author baru yang imajinasinya terlalu tinggi. Unlike? Don't Read!

.

Author POV

Sore menjelang malam di SM Office terlihat ramai. Ramai oleh member SJ ditambah Sungmin dan beberapa orang lainnya yang ikut andil dalam konser Super Show 4 nanti.

"Kami pulang duluan ya, hyung!" seru perwakilan _backing dance, _berpamitan.

"Silakan. Terima kasih sudah berlatih dengan baik" jawab sang leader, bijaksana.

Bukan hanya mereka-_backing dance_ saja yang pulang, SJ beserta Sungmin ikut pulang juga. Mereka sama-sama lelah, walau ini baru pertama kalinya. Belum lagi Sungmin yang baru pulang dari _shooting_nya.

"Jagi, sini" pinta Kyuhyun manja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin malas ketika melihat namjachinggunya memasang mode manjanya, yang menurutnya amat menjijikan itu.

"Sini duduk dipangkuanku" perintah Kyuhyun masih dengan mode manja ditambah 'sok' imutnya itu.

'Aku akan menggodamu ah' batin Sungmin yang mulai jahil.

Bruk

"Kau mau memakanku, eoh?" goda Sungmin setelah berhasil duduk dipangkuan kekasihnya. Kedua tangan Sungmin dengan erat memeluk leher kekasihnya. Wajahnya sengaja ia benamkan di ceruk leher Kyuhyun, sesekali menghembuskan napas di sana.

Rona wajah Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa lagi ditutupi. Mukanya merah padam seperti tomat begitu menerima godaan dari yeoja kelinci itu.

"Bye… kita bertemu besok. Jaljayo Kyunnie" bisik Sungmin diakhiri dengan kecupan di dahi Kyuhyun.

-Seducer Minnie-

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah hampir empat bulan acara WGM berjalan. Walau Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai jengah, tapi tidak untuk penggemarnya yang setia menonton. Sushow 4 juga sudah hampir selesai.

Selama konser berlangsung kalau ada kesempatan di _backstage_ ataupun di stagenya langsung, pasti Kyuhyun berusaha untuk memeluknya bahkan menciumnya. Kata Kyuhyun si fanservice, tapi bagi Sungmin itu adalah kemauan Kyuhyun.

Seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun terus menggandeng Sungmin ketika lagu strom. Sungmin sendiri berada di tengah-tengah antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae, tapi saat ini yeoja itu tak berniat melepas genggamannya. Karena sekarang Kyuhyun butuh untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Lagu strom memang lagu yang emosional bagi SuJu. Lagu ini seperti alat pemutar kehidupan SuJu dulu sampai sekarang. Membuat member setegar apapun akhirnya meneteskan air mata.

Grep

Sekarang tangan kiri yeoja kelinci itu sudah digenggam orang lain. Sungmin menengok kesebelahnya dan didapati Donghae sedang tersenyum miris kearahnya. Matanya sayu, jangan lupakan air mata yang sudah mengalir indah di pipinya. Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihatnya tapi dia juga tak bisa berkutik. Karena yang membutuhkan genggaman tangan yeoja-nya sekarang adalah hyungnya. Hyungnya yang selalu menangis saat lagu ini mereka nyanyikan.

Kyuhyun POV

Cup~

Begitu terkejutnya aku melihat Siwon hyung mencium Minnie di belakang kami.

Bibir Siwon hyung dengan lembut melumat kecil bibir Minnie-ku. Minnie terlihat shock sekali menerima perlakuan itu. Tanganku sudah terkepal sempurna. Ingin rasanya menonjok Siwon hyung, walau dia hyung teralim sekali pun, aku tak pernah sudi membagi Sungmin-ku untuknya.

Ketika aku ingin menghampirinya sebuah tangan menggenggamku erat. "Kyu sabar" bisik Shindong hyung menenangkanku.

-Seducer Minnie-

Bugh!

Tonjokan keras berhasil kulepas. Bibir Siwon hyung membiru akibat tonjokanku. Sudah habis kesabaranku. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa menahan amarahnya selama show itu adalah mukjizat.

"Kyu!" seru semuahnya tak terkecuali Sungmin yang terkejut.

"Sudahlah… aku yang salah. Mianhe jeongmal mianhae Kyunnie. Aku hanya terbawa suasana"

"Hyung… aku ingin sekamar dengan Donghae hyung" ucapku datar.

-Seducer Minnie-

Author POV

Sungmin terburu-buru berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun selalu menjauh darinya. Mungkin masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

Sreet

Kyuhyun menarik kopornya dari kamarnya bersama Siwon. Wajahnya terlihat kusut sekali. Seseorang mencegatnya dari depan. Sungmin. Diseretnya kopor Kyuhyun tanpa meminta izin. Kyuhyun juga Sungmin tinggalkan.

"Masuk kamar, Kyu" perintah Sungmin.

Sungmin POV

Oke ini risiko mempunyai pacar seorang pemcemburu, posesif, kekanakan, manja, egois dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Bukan hanya dia yang kaget. Aku sebagai 'korban' ikut kaget. Aku tidak tahu pasti dia terbawa suasana atau memang ingin melakukannya. Yang jelas aku tidak menerima ciuman itu.

"Siwon oppa sudah meminta maaf, sekarang giliranmu memaafkannya, oppa" nasihatku selembut mungkin.

"Kau tidak meminta maaf?" tanyanya dingin.

Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Cho Kyuhyun jeongmal mianheyo" ucapku mantap.

"Ne, aku maafkan" jawabnya datar.

"Sekarang lakukan seperti tadi untuk Siwon oppa, ne?" pintaku sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes sekaligus aegyoku andalanku.

"Yak! Kau ingin aku menerkammu malam ini juga, eoh? Arraso aku akan memaafkannya. Tapi aku boleh tidur di sini kan?" tanyanya dengan seriangaian.

"Iya Cho…" jawabku pasrah, "hanya tidur. Tidak lebih. Aku tidak mau married by accident."

"Aku juga tidak mau. Aku maunya married for accident, hehehhehe" tawanya pecah.

"Yak! Mati kau Cho Kyuhyun!" teriakku menggelegar.

-Seducer Minnie-

Author POV

Cup~

"Hyung aku mencintaimu" seru Kyuhyun mengelegar di dorm SuJu. Membuat orang-orang yang sedang sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya tertunda seketika.

"Nado, Kyunnie. Mian… mian…" balas Siwon sambil mengenggam erat tangan couplenya. *kenapa ada adegan ini?*

"Huft… akhirnya kalian kembali juga" seru Leeteuk girang melihat kedua dongsaengnya berbaikan.

"Ini semua gara-gara Kau!" tunjuk Kyu pada Sungmin yang baru saja datang. Sungmin mengerjapkan mata foxynya lucu, dia tampak kebingungan.

"M-mwo?" tanyanya bingung dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Bibirnya dipoutkan sedemikian rupa sehingga menampilkan wajah aegyo yang tak dikira sang pemilik wajah itu sendiri.

"Kyunnie~ jangan begitu" bujuk Siwon manja.

Sungmin POV

Aish… kedua namja ini. Menyusahkan. Lihat saja akan kugoda habis-habisan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja sifat jailku muncul.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kalian sedang ngomongin aku ya?" godaku sambil mendekati mereka.

"Tch… pd sekali kau. Kita sudah berbaikan. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan kami. hush… hush…" usir Kyuhyun, telak.

Aish… awas saja kau tuan Cho.

"Tch… siapa yang mau bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin bertemu Donghae oppa-ku" kutekankan kata-kata kepemilikan untuk Donghae oppa. Berharap si evil tomat itu akan cemburu(?).

Sreet…

Eh sepertinya ada yang merangkulku.

"Kalau sudah tidak mau. Biarkan buat aku saja, Kyu" seru suara itu yang ternyata Donghae oppa. "Mari menggoda Kyu" bisiknya sangat pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu menyeringai nakal(?).

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu, hyung!" teriak Kyu berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Mending kita balas dengan kemesraan kita saja" sahut Siwon oppa memberi ide.

Ini lagi Siwon oppa pakai bantu Kyu segala. Bakalan gagal deh.

"Oke… sini chagi" katanya manja sambil memeluk pinggang Siwon oppa.

Tak mau kalah Donghae makin erat memelukku. Bisa kurasakan hembusan napasnya di ceruk leherku. Hembusan napasnya menggelitikku.

Kyuhyun pun ikut-ikutan melakukan hal yang sama pada Siwon oppa. Ah… aneh sekali. Jangan-jangan selama ini dia gay.

Cup~

Kecupan lembut mendarat di ceruk leherku. Membuatku tergelitik lagi. Donghae oppa sangat berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkejut sekaligus Siwon oppa.

"Hyung! Apa-apaan hah!" bentak Kyuhyun yang melepas Siwon oppa.

"Itu adegan kami untuk besok, Kyu" ujar Donghae dengan watadosnya. Eh? Acting? Oh iya besokkan aku mulai syuting.

"Oh iya ya! aku lupa. Aku tadinya mau minta izin padamu untuk melakukan adegan yang gitu-gitu dengan Donghae oppa. Tapi tadi sepetinya kau membolehkanya jadi aku tak perlu minta izin" jelasku sekaligus menggodanya.

"Andwe! Shireo! Pokoknya batalkan kontraknya! Sekarang juga! Aku tak mau kau di pegang-pegang dengan ikan mesum!" bentak Kyuhyun membahana. Kakinya sibuk menghentak-hentak lantai.

-Seducer Minnie-

Kyuhyun POV

Bruk

Badanku didorong oleh Minnie. Sekarang dia sudah berada di atasku. Sibuk memposisikan tempat yang enak. Sedangkan aku lagi sibuk mengatur detak jantung dan napasku yang sudah memburu karena aroma strawberry yang tiba-tiba menyeruak indra penciumanku.

"Oppa weoyo? Kau tidak pernah seperti ini ya?" ejeknya setengah menggoda. Tangannya sudah sibuk merapikan poniku.

OMONA! Omma anakmu! Anakmu omma! Lihat saja omma! Aku akan menjadikannya istriku. Omma pasti bangga padaku dan noona Ahra akan bertekuk lutut padaku. Hahahhaha…

"Oppa, weoyo? Mukaku jelek ya?" tanyanya imut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau memang jelek Minnie~ kau jahat! Kau bodoh! Tapi kau segalanya bagiku" jelasku sambil membenahi rambutnya yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Mari kita bandingkan siapa yang lebih cantik dan lebih tampan" ajaknya.

"Okey, pasti aku lebih tampan, kecantikanmu tak setara denganku Minnie~ah" ejekku berbohong. Padahal aku masih sibuk mengatur detak jantung.

"Aish… mulai dari mata. Mataku? Sama jadi seri.. Hidung? Kau lebih bagus. Pipi? Okeh seri. Rambut? Tentu bagusan akulah!" jelasnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bagian tubuh yang dia sebutkan.

"Bibirmu… umh… bibirmu…" jawabnya agak ragu. Mataku sudah intens melihat bibirnya. Minnie mengigit bibir bawahnya terlalu intens membuatku ingin melumat habis. Apa yang kau pikirkan CHO?

"Sexy? Aku tahu itu. Kalau bibirmu? Umh gimana ya?" ejekku sambil menimbang.

"Bibi… umh… emh…" inilah pemberhenti kalimat paling romantis yang pasti akan dilakukan seseorang. Minnie mendesah kaget, membuatku ingin focus dan terus memperdalamnya.

Kupegangi tengkuknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Sedangkan tangan satunya sibuk bergeriliya di balik kausnya. Salahnya memakai kaus besar, mempermudah saja.

Saatnya merubah keadaan. Dengan cepat aku memposisikan tubuhku diatasnya tanpa memutus ciuman kami. Kugigit pelan bibir bawahnya, tanpa sengaja dia memekik yang membuatku leluasa untuk memasuki mulutnya yang manis itu.

"Ahh… umh… Kyu~ah… ahh…" desahan erotis keluar dari bibir manisnya. Dengan satu tarikan halus aku sudah bebas membebaskan dua puncak kenikmatan miliknya. Meremasnya bergantian walau masih ada sehelai kaus sebagai perantara.

Berapa si ukurannya? Kenapa besar sekali? Pikirku. Aish otakmu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sangat yadong! Ayo tuntaskan ini semua.

Belum sempat aku membuka kausnya, dia tiba-tiba mendorongku dengan keras. Membuatku terdorong dengan posisi sebelumnya. Tubuhnya menghimpit tubuhku.

"Kyu! Ada telepon! Bisa berhenti tidak sih!" bentaknya sebal. Telepon? Aku tidak mendengarnya.

"Yoboseyo" tanyanya.

"…"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang chagi?"

"…"

"Aish, baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu"

"Kyu mau ikut tidak?" tanyanya serius.

"Kau menjemput namjachinggumu hah? Setelah tadi kita berciuman? Namja mana lagi yang menjadi namjachinggumu?" gerutuku kesal.

"Aish… kajja!" ajaknya sambil menyeretku keluar apartemennya.

-Seducer Minnie—

Author POV

Cup~

Seorang yeoja yang tadi habis berciuman dengan Kyu sekarang mencium namja lain di depan Kyu. Sontak muka Kyu merah padam karena amarahnya. Dengan cepat Kyu mendorong namja yang mencium yeojachinggunya dan menarik Sungmin dalam dekapnya.

"Kyu kau apa-apaan si?" gerutu yeoja-nya kesal.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Kau menciumnya setelah kau menciumku kurang dari satu jam Minnie~" balas Kyu masih kesal.

"Ouh ini namja yang bisa merebut hati dongsaengku lagi?" ucap pria yang dicium tadi dengan penekanan kata terakhirnya.

"Yak! Tidak usah begitu oppa" gerutu Sungmin.

"Ouh… eh? Mianhe… mianhe… kukira kau" ucap Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak mungkin memacari adik kandung kesayanganku sendiri kan? Lagian aku sudah punya yeojaku sendiri" balas lelaki berambut merah itu sambil merengkuh istrinya yang tadi berada di balik badannya.

"Eh? Kok noona ga marah melihat mereka berciuman?" tanya Kyu masih kesal.

"Untuk apa kalau dia melakukannya juga untukku. Ya tidak chagi?" tanya yeoja itu meminta persetujuan dari dongsaeng iparnya.

"Berarti aku? Aku? Awas kau Minnie~" gerutu Kyu.

"Sudahlah tomat busuk aku ingin bermanja dengan oppaku" ejek Sungmin. Tangannya sibuk merangkul sang kakak, seakan tak mau kehilangannya lagi.

"Kau tinggal dimana, hyung?" tanya Kyu 'sok' akrab.

"We want honeymoon with SM FAMILY!" teriak kedua pasangan pengantin itu.

"MWO!" teriak yang lainnya.

-Seducer Minnie-

Sungmin POV

Sudah 6 bulan memang aku tak bertemu kakakku. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang beratanggung jawab. Bahkan dia sudah menjadi suami yang baik buat Henry Lau onnie, seorang yang berkebangsaan Korea. Itulah penyebab appa tak suka orang Korea. Padahal dia sendiri keturunan asli Korea.

Walau tadinya appa tak setuju, tapi karena oppaku bisa mengancam appa jadilah mereka menikah juga. Malahan sekarang appa lebih sayang dengan Henry onnie daripada aku.

"Odiegamnika (pergi ke mana)?" tanya Henry onnie.

"Lari pagi. Onnie mau ikut?" ajakku.

"Aku menyusul dengan oppamu" jawabnya kalem.

"Yak! Minnie! Ganti bajumu! Apa-apaan bajumu itu! Jangan menampilkan dadamu seperti itu! Yak ganti!" teriak Zhoumi oppa.

"Shireo! Bwe! Bye onnie!" ucapku sambil mencium onnieku itu.

-Seducer Minnie-

Bersama kakakku sama saja dengan bersama ommaku. Sama cerewetnya, sama bawelnya. Bedanya lebih bawel oppaku. Dia overprotectif sekali padaku. Waktu dia tahu aku berpacaran dengan Seungho saja dia sampai menunda meetingnya demi menemuiku dan meminta penjelas padaku. Sinting! Mana ada kakak seperti itu.

Kupacu langkahku menuju sebuah GOR indoor dekat apartemen kami. Begitu sampai di dalamnya kulihat onnideul SNSD, F(X), BoA, oppadeul SuJu, DBSK, dan SHINee. Rupanya mereka berkumpul semua.

"Wah kebetulan kau datang!" seru managerku? Eh manager? Kenapa ada dia di sini.

"Yak! Kau! Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" semburku.

"Sopan sedikit anak muda dengan onniemu!" bentak managerku itu.

"Kami sedang lomba kekuatan. Mau ikut?" ajak Jessica onnie.

"Lomba? Lomba apaan? Terus ngapain ajuushideul sama onnideul manager ikut-ikut segala?" tanyaku bingung.

"Minnie~ah sini chagi" rengek Taemin imut. Ouh kenapa harus ada namja seimut dia sih. Kalah pamor nih.

"Taemin, minggir" seru Kyuhyun dingin.

"Yak! Sudahlah kalian mending lomba saja. Dan Kyu jangan galak-galak dengan dongsaengmu. Arra?" gerutuku sebal melihat sikap protectifnya muncul.

Grep~

Eh? Siapa tangan jahanam yang berani menyentuh dadaku dengan seenaknya? *kacau nih ff*

"Ukuranmu berapa?" bisik Victoria onnie. Ternyata dia yang berani pegang-pegang.

"36B. Weoyo?" jawabku malas.

"MWO? 36 B!" teriak onniedeul f(x) dan SNSD yang sudah mengerubuniku.

Author POV

"MWO? 36 B!" teriak member f(x) dan SNSD yang sudah mengerubuni Sungmin. *bantai authornya yang yadong*

'Jadi tadi malam? Pantas saja 36B' pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun sudah sibuk cengar-cengir tanpa memedulikan dongsaeng dan hyungnya yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau! Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padamu hah? Jangan-jangan si Kyu sudah merasakannya" seru Victoria memarahi Kyu.

"Lihat onnie wajahnya sudah mesum begitu" sahut Yonna.

Sekarang wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah memerah sempurna.

"Aku lari dulu. Bye semua! Aku tak mau ikut lomba!" seru Sungmin sambil mulai berlari. Earphonenya sudah terpasang sempurna di telinganya.

-Seducer Minnie-

"Minnie~ah! Ganti bajumu chagi! Minnie~ ganti! Jangan perlihatkan tubuhmu pada namja-namja yadong Minnie!" teriak Zhoumi, kakaknya. Ya dia baru sampai dan langsung mengejar 'Minnie-nya'.

"Mi, sudahlah sebentar lagi dia juga selesai!" teriak Henry.

SM Family melihat mereka bingung. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin mempunyai seorang kakak yang overprotectif.

"SHIREO! I won't, Mi! Kau kuno!" tolak Sungmin ngotot.

Srett

Dengan satu gerakan pasti Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Memakaikan jaketnya yang kebesaran untuk Minnie-nya. "Dengarkan kalau oppamu berbicara Lee Sungmin Volvaciana" sembur Kyuhyun.

Tanpa diperintah Kyuhyun langsung meggendong Sungmin dengan piggy back style. Yang lain hanya membelalak. Bukan karena so sweet tapi karena cara gendong Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata romantic. Sedangkan sang kakak berbangga hati dengan cara Kyuhyun.

-Seducer Minnie-

"Kau tidur dimana tadi malam?" tanya Kyu bingung setelah mereka sampai apartemen Sungmin.

"Aku? Tidur di sini" jawab Sungmin malas.

"Di sofa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Wae geure?" sambung Kyu.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan seperti oppaku si?" tanyanya sebal.

"Aku mau menjaggamu dari penglihatan namja-namja yadong seperti mereka, Minnie~" jelas Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tapikan… kau juga bukan siapa-siapaku. Kau hanya namjachingguku. Kau mesum! Otakmu yadong! Kau gampang sekali tergoda olehku" jelas Minnie dengan pout di bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"Yak!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Lalu Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin dipangkuannya.

Sedetik kemudian bibir mereka saling bertautan. Desahan-desahan kecil keluar dari mulut keduanya. Bahkan tangan Kyu lebih berani dari kemarin. Tak lama bibir Kyuhyun sudah berpindah pada perpotongan leher dan bahu yeoja-nya. Menciumnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya bahkan mengigitnya.

"Umh…" desah Kyuhyun menikmati setiap inci kulit kekasihnya. Tangannya sibuk mengangkat kaus ketatnya. Setelah kedua puncak itu bebas Kyu langsung mengecupnya dan bermain di sana. Menjilatnya, menyedotnya mengigit putingnya. Sedangkan Sungmin menghirup aroma Kyu yang makin kuat, sesekali menjambak rambut Kyu tanda kenikmatan.

"Ehm… EHM! EHM!" deham Zhoumi yang ternyata baru datang dan menyaksikan kelakuan adik dan namjachinggunya. Buru-buru mereka merapikan diri. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Zhoumi dingin.

"Op-pa, se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Sejak kalian berdesah ria seperti orang kesetanan. Kyu kau kan masih namjachinggu. Belum tentu juga kau akan jadi suaminya. Jangan melecehkan dongsaengku seperti itu! Aku tidak suka! Seperti Seungho dong. Kau itu harus menjaganya bukan menjerumuskannya, Kyu!" nasihat Zhoumi dengan nada tinggi.

"Oppa, sudahlah. Apa otakmu sudah dicuci appa juga? Aku ke Korea untuk bebas" jawab Sungmin kesal.

"Bebas? Lalu kau nanti akan hamil gitu? Kau itu orang timur, jangan seperti orang barat begitu deh!"

"Oppa! Aku tidak mungkin sampai seperti itu!" bentak Sungmin.

"Kalau kau terus seperti tadi maka itu mungkin"

"Aku akan menikahinya, hyung" seru Kyu tiba-tiba.

"MWO?" teriak mereka serempak.

"Aku sudah pikirkan ini dengan matang. Aku berani menukar apapun dengannya. Semuanya asal dia milikku. Memang dia sudah milikku kok" jelas Kyu kelewat PD.

"Bagus. Kapan kau mau melamarnya?" tanya Zhoumi penasaran.

"Rahasia, hyung. Yang pasti dalam waktu dekat"

"SHIREO! Shireo!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Eh? Wae? Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun sedih.

"I love you, but aku belum siap, Kyu. Aku mau bebas! Aku mau bebas, oppa! Jangan halangi aku!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Kau yang atur Kyu. Buat dia bertekuk lutut" sahut Zhoumi sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Tenang. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku, hyung. Kekekekke" lanjut Kyu senang.

"Oppa! Lihat! Dia sedang tertawa mesum oppa! Yang ada si tomat busuk itu yang sudah bertekuk lutut padaku. Oppa, dia tidak tahan dengan godaanku" jelas Sungmin ngotot.

"I see… tapi pria selalu lebih hebat di ranjang he…he…he… (bacanya terputus-putus)" jawab Zhoumi disertai tawa evilnya. Kyu yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop, karena tawa evilnya tak separah tawa evil 'calon' kakak iparnya.

.

.

.

TBC/ End?

Dimohon reviewnya. Karena rievew berguna bagi author baru ini huhuhu… T_T sekaligus bisa atau tidaknya menyambung cerita ini.


	7. Chapter 7

Seducer Minnie

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (mungkin?)

Rate : T

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Yang pasti ni cerita 100% buatan author baru yang imajinasinya terlalu tinggi. Unlike? Don't Read!

.

Kyuhyun POV

Oke aku akui. Aku bukan orang yang romantic. Sudah diajari Donghae hyung pun tetap saja aku tak bisa. Dengan segala keterbatasan kata-kata inilah lamaranku untuk Lee Sungmin Volvaciana.

Tepat sehari setelah aku bilang ingin melamarnya, aku benar-benar melamarnya sekarang. Kami tengah berdansa, bukan-jangan pikirkan di ballroom megah- kau tahu aku mengajaknya berdansa di atap apartemen kami.

"Kyu kenapa kita berdansa di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Heran aja. Kamu ngajak dansa aja aku bingung. Mau dimana pun tempatnya terserah deh"

"Saranghaeyo" ucapku lalu menyambut bibir manisnya. Menciumnya lembut tanpa napsu atau gairah yang berlebihan. Tangan kananku sibuk mengeluarkan cincin.

Blup~

Cincin itu dengan manis melingkar di jari manis Minnie. Ia mendorongku pelan. Melihat ke cincin-aku-cincin-aku "Kau serius?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sangat serius chagi… aku sedang melamarmu. Wanna be my wife?" tanyaku sambil berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kyu, tapi…"

"Kamu boleh pilih kok. Mau jadi tunangan aku atau jadi istriku?" tanyaku kalem.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun itu bukan pilihan! Itu sama saja!" gerutu Sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya, lucu. "Thank you for this. Umh… kau hebat. Terima kasih lagi untuk jadi dirimu sendiri. Aku suka lamaran paling ga romantic tapi mesumnya minta ampun" jelasnya.

"Kapan kau akan menjawab?" gerutuku.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Lagian pilihannya hanya dua 'kan? Pasti diantara itu yang kupilih" jelasnya, membuat kedua mataku membulat sempurna.

Kebahagiaan menyerangku dengan cepat ternyata. Kudekap erat 'calon istriku' memberikan kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam Seoul.

-Seducer Minnie-

Author POV

Seminggu setelah acara pelamaran berlangsung Kyuhyun dengan bangga melakukan jumpa pers untuk masalah ini. Jangan heran, Sooman sudah mengijinkannya. Dia tak takut kalau Kyuhyun kehilangan pamornya karena dengan dia menikah dengan couple di WGM-nya bukan berarti fansnya berkurang malahan sebaliknya.

"Aku yakin kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan berjodoh" seru Sooman bahagia.

"Ya ajusshi kenapa kau senang sekali si?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu. Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan cucu" jelasnya asal.

"Ajusshi kita masih bertunangan belum menikah ingat tuanangan" jelas Sungmin mulai kesal.

-Seducer Minnie-

Author POV

Suatu pagi yang cerah member SuJu justru malah tak terlihat cerah. Kenapa? Karena mereka sedang membereskan dorm, lebih tepatnya dipaksa membersihkan dorm.

"Sekarang masuk ke kamar kalian masing-masing!" perintah Sungmin. Dialah yang memaksa member membersihkan dormnya, sekaligus menjadi komandan untuk acara kebersihan ini.

Disingsingkannya lengan kemeja Sungmin, melepas semua kancingnya lalu mengikatnya sebatas perutnya. Bisa dibilang pemandangan sexy. Walau dia memakai jeans tiga perempat sekali pun.

Pertama dia mengunjungi kamar Yewook. Kamarnya lumayan rapi walau banyak barang di sana sini. Apalagi adanya kandang dangko brother membuat suasana kamar menjadi sempit.

Sementara Sungmin dan Ryeowook bekerja, Yesung hanya memperhatikan keduanya dengan pandangan cengo. Bisa dibilang kalau Yesung sedang terpana oleh Sungmin karena pakaiannya yang sediki-coret-lumayan-mungkin terbuka. Tapi toh Sungmin masing mengenakan tank topnya. Mungkin Yesung saja yang pikirannya sudah terkontaminasi oleh Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Minnie~ gomawo. Kalau tidak ada kau pasti kamar kami masing banyak sampah. Kau mau aku buatkan apa?" tawar Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah cheonmaneyo. Buat makan siang aja ya. Oh ya aku mau ke kamar selanjutnya ya" balas Sungmin dengan aegyonya.

Kamar kedua, Siwon dan Shindong. Kamarnya sumpek. Kenapa? Karena banyak baju di mana-mana. Entah baju Shindong atau Siwon. Belum lagi alkitab beberapa versi milik Siwon.

"Jeongmal gomawo. Sepertinya sampah makanan di sini sudah banyak. Hehehhe… mian jadi merepotkanmu" aku Shindong sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Iya. Gomawo ya. kalau tidak ada kau aku tidak menemukan alkitab kesayanganku" sahut Siwon sambil memeluk alkitabnya erat.

"Cheonmaneyo oppa" balas yeoja kelinci itu.

Kamar ketiga, sang leader Super Junior. Kalau dibanding yang lain memang kamarnya paling rapi. Mungkin karena dia tidur sendirian. Wajar saja.

"So, Can I help you?" tanya Sungmin to the point.

"Bantu aku menyortir barang yang tak terpakai. Otokhe?" perintah sang leader dengan nada serius.

Benar saja. Kamar ini memang paling rapi, tapi begitu lihat salah satu lemari. Omona… keterlaluan. Hancur lebur daripada tumpukan pakaian milik Siwon atau tumpukan ddangko(?)- ralat- tumpukan dvd milik Yesung.

"Oppa, kenapa jorok banget si. Ini kasihin aja deh daripada banyak yang ga kepakai jadi sia-sia" komentar Sungmin melihat tumpukan kaos yang memang tak pernah dipakai.

"Tapikan sayang Minnie~" keluh Teuki.

"Ah oppa. Kalau ga mau rugi, ya jual aja. Kan uangnya lumayan. Otokhe?" cetusnya memberi ide. Kesempatan itu langsung dipakai Teuki untuk mengembangkan sayap perekonomian di SuJu.

"Ya udah. Gini aja oppa. Gimana kalau kita buka garage sell gitu. Terus pakaian-pakaian anak SM yang ga kepakai dikumpulin, lalu djual. Setengah dari hasilnya di sumbangin dan sisanya dibagiin ke yang lain. Otokhe?" jelas Sungmin dengan mata kelincinya yang berbinar.

Ga salah memang didikan appanya. Dia sudah disuruh memimpin perusahaan kecil sejak masuk SMA. Memang pekerjaan yang jarang dilakukan oleh anak-anak SMA.

Kamar keempat, EunHae. Uwih… kamar terapih sejagat dorm SuJu. Padahal Sungmin sudah membuka-buka lemarinya dan semuanya tertata rapi. Ya mungkin plastic bekas baju atau makanan.

"Daebak oppa!" seru Minnie sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Ini berkat monyet-ku" sahut Donghae sambil merangkul pasangannya.

"Yak! Dasar kau oppa. Pemalas! Berterimakasihlah dengan Eunhyuk oppa" gerutu Sungmin.

"Ne… gumawo Eunhyukie~" ucap Donghae manja.

"Cheonmaneyo… dan gumawo Minnie~ sudah membantu" seru Eunhyuk.

Kamar terakhir, Kyuhyun. Kaset game bertebaran di mana-mana. Belum lagi yang di tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin POV

Dasar gila. Orang pada bersih-bersih, dia malah sibuk main PSP-nya. Ga nyadar apa kalau dia yang paling berantakan di dorm. Ga kebayang kalau sekamar sama anak iblis kayak dia ckckckck.

"Bantu yeojamu, Kyu!" seru Eunhyuk oppa yang ikut membantuku membersihkan kamar magnae gila ini.

"Shireo! Tanggung!" teriak Kyu yang masih focus dengan PSP-nya.

"Biarlah oppa. Mending kita beresin bareng yuk!" ajakku.

"Ne. kajja!" jawabnya bersemangat.

Eunhyuk oppa sibuk membereskan meja Kyu sedangkan aku berkutat dengan tempat tidurnya.

"Yes! Oh! Oh! Ya ya yes! Huaaa!" teriak Kyu ga jelas.

"Yak! Kau pergi dari sini! Kerjaanmu hanya merepotkan saja! Kasihan Eunhyuk oppa selalu membereskan ini! Dasar tak tahu diri!" bentakku kesal.

Bukannya membalas Kyu malah terpaku diam di depanku. Menyilangkan kakinya. Mengerjap lucu.

"Wae? Kau terpesona denganku?" godaku dengan bentakkan.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

Gubrak!

"Kya! Kyu kau keterlaluan yeoja semanis ini kau tidak melihat!" bela Eunhyuk oppa.

"Sudahlah oppa. Aku ingin makan lapar. Kajja!" ajakku sambil menggandeng Eunhyuk oppa. Lalu membawanya menuju ruang makan.

Wah! Makanan sudah tersedia persis permintaanku. Siapa lagi yang membuatnya kalau bukan tangan seorang Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook oppa daebak!

-Seducer Minnie-

Sekarang kami semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm. Di tengah-tengah kami sudah terdapat pakaian dari semua member SuJu.

"Minnie~ idemu hebat" puji Eunhyuk oppa padaku.

"Ahahahha biasa saja" jawabku malu-malu.

"Ah… paling hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan" sembur Kyu yang melihat kami dengan malas.

"Yak! Kau ini tunagnannya bukan si?" tanya Siwon oppa kesal. Hah? Sepertinya memang sulit bertunagan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhun.

"Bukan, oppa. Akukan pesuruhnya" ucapku ketus.

"Ya hahahha! Kau memang pesuruhku Minnie~ah! Kekekkeke" seru Kyuhyun. Aish… ini orang memang iblis.

"Hah? Dasar bocah gila" seru Leeteuk oppa dan Yesung oppa bersamaan.

"Ja! Sekarang kita masukan dalam satu kopor dulu" cetus Shindong oppa memberi ide.

Tidak sampai setengah jam baju-baju sudah masuk di beberapa kopor. Sekarang tinggal meminta baju dari artis SM lainnya. Tapi sepertinya aku juga harus.

"Oppa, bisakah kau bantu aku menyortir baju?" pintaku manja pada Ryeowook oppa dan Donghae oppa. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka langsung menyerbu ke apartemenku.

Mulanya mereka memang merasa risih dengan baju-bajuku. Tapi akhirnya terbiasa. Belum lagi acara coba-mencoba kami. Donghae oppa mendadak menjadi fashion styleku sedangkan Ryeowook oppa sibuk me-matchkan pernak pernik untukku. Andai aku punya kakak seperti mereka.

Grep

Eh? Kenapa ada yang memeluk pingganku.

"Mian… tadinya aku mau bercanda. Sepertinya hari ini aku keterlaluan" bisik Kyuhyun. Hah? Ternyata anak itu. Padahal kan aku tak apa. Wwah sedikit kerjain boleh juga kan. Ga ada salahnya sesekali mengerjai iblis.

"Sudahlah oppa aku capai. Oppa kajja kita keluarkan baju-baju ini!" ajakku pada Donghae oppa dan Ryeowook oppa.

Sreet

Hah Kyuhyun menyusahkan.

"Hyung kalian keluar saja dulu" pinta Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa. "Kau marah sungguhan? Mianhe" katanya lembut.

"Sudahlah Kyu aku sudah tak marah. Kau sebaiknya keluar saja" ucapku malas. Hah? Ternyata tenagaku tak sebanyak itu untuk menjaili 'tunagan-ku' ini.

"Jinja? Gomawo cup~" ucapnya girang yang diakhiri dengan ciuman di keningku. "Sekarang ada yang bisa kubantu?" lanjutnya. Dia memelukku sangat erat sekali, menciumi rambutku.

"Keluar dari apartemenku sekarang! Aku muak melihat mukamu!" ucapku dingin. Sebenarnya karena aku sudah lelah. Walau hanya sekedar bermesraan dengannya.

"Eh? Kau masih marah? Kenapa begitu? Kan aku sudah meminta maaf?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan.

"Oppa, serius aku lelah mendengar ocehanmu seperti ibu-ibu arisan. Bahkan aku sedang malas menerima perlakuan baikmu" jelasku.

Kyuhyun POV

Hah? Menyebalkan sekali kata-katanya. Padahalkan aku sudah meminta maaf padanya. Kenapa dia sombong sekali si jadi yeoja?

"Dasar yeoja aneh! Kau mengusirku hah?" gerutuku.

"Ne, sebaiknya kau keluar oppa. Aku malas melihatmu" usirnya.

"Yak! Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah diusir! Kau memang menyebalkan sekali Minnie~ah!" bentakku.

"Andai pacarku Donghae atau Ryeowook oppa" gumam Sungmin.

"Yak! Mati kau! Kau itu milikku! Kau itu 'istriku'. Kau tidak boleh punya pikiran seperti itu!" seruku nyolot.

"Tck… sudahlah Minnie jangan buat Kyu kesal terus" bela Ryeowook hyung padaku.

"Iya… aku pusing mendengarkan kalian saling berteriak" protes Donghae hyung.

Minnie lalu mendekatiku perlahan. Wajah jahilnya mulai timbul. Ini pasti akan menggodaku. Aish… otokhe? Pasti mukaku sudah memerah lagsi.

"Kyu gwenchana? Kenapa mukamu merah?" tanya Ryeowook hyung. Tuh kan benar, mukaku merah.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku hanya melihatmu bukan ingin menggodamu. Sana pergi. Kami sedang sibuk jangan jadi perusuh di sini!" usirnya, lagi. Didorongnya tubuhku hingga keluar apartemennya.

Brak

Pintu apartemen tertutup dengan tidak sopannya di depan mataku.

-Seducer Minnie-

Ke esokannya Sungmin tak berbicara sama sekali padaku. Padahal sekarangkan sedang berada di acara garage sell yang memang diketuai olehnya. Harusnya dia bersikap manis padaku atau bermesraan denganku. Bukan sibuk dengan yang lainnya.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya seseorang sambil merangkulku.

"Eh Changminnie, itu tuh Minnie menyebalkan" curhatku.

"Ah, kau itu tak ada hari tanpa bertengkar dengannya. Aku sampai belum melihat kalian bermesraan kecuali lagi di WGM" jelas Changmin.

"Kyu mending bikin Minnie cemburu saja" ajak Victoria noona tiba-tiba.

"Ah ide bagus noona. Ayo kita kerjai Minnie. Matilah kau yeoja gila!" sorakku riang.

"Itu 'calon' istrimu sendiri, Kyu" komentar Victoria nonna datar. Vic onnie kan yang memberi ide kenapa dia yang menasehatiku.

Author POV

Kyuhyun dan Victoria sengaja berkeliling di depan Sungmin sambil merangkul mesra. Padahal Sungmin sedang sibuk dengan 'pembantu-nya', Minho dan Jonghyun.

"Hyung kenapa bersama Vic noona?" tanya Taemin yang baru datang dengan tampang polosnya.

"Biar saja! Emangnya ada yang melarang!" seru Kyuhyun keras-keras. Berharap orang yang disindir mendengar. Tapi sebaliknya, yeoja kelinci itu malah pergi dari hadapan Kyutoria menuju duo DBSK itu.

"Ah ketahuan, hyung sedang membuat Sungmin cemburu ya?" goda Taemin setengah mengejek.

"Anak setan tidak usah ikut-ikutan ah!" sembur Kyuhyun. Sebuah toyoran keras menghantam kepala Kyuhyun.

"Seperti kau tidak saja, Kyu"

"Yak! Kenapa noona ikut-ikutan!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aish sudahlah ayo!" ajaknya.

Setengah jam berlalu. Kyuhyun sudah berganti-ganti pasangan selama itu tapi Sungmin tetap tak menggubrisnya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kerjaannya.

Sekilas Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang merangkul Tifanny.

Deg!

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan cemburunya muncul. Padahal dia tahu kalau memang mereka itu hanya teman.

"Minnie~!" seru seseorang. Jung Yonghwa.

"Eh? Sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin kikuk.

"Aku ingin membantu. Bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi di stage itu. Biar tambah menarik pengunjung?" jelas Yonghwa memberi saran.

"Ah bagus juga. Kebetulan aku bawa gitar"

"Eh kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya Yonghwa sedikit bingung. Sungmin mengangguk sebagai tanda meng-iya-kan.

Sungmin POV

Yak kau Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tahu kalau kau hanya membuatku cemburu! Lihat saja aku akan membuatmu lebih cemburu! Dasar namja egois! Umpatku dalam hati.

Aku dan Yonghwa oppa menaiki stage. Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai mulai membahana. Sedikit aba-aba dari Yonghwa oppa. Intro dimulai. Kami bermain akustik berdua. Tentu saja aku ikut bermain gitar dengannya.

Uyeonhido geureohke uri shijakdwennabwa  
Cheoeumen sarangil kkeorago  
Kkumedo mollanneunde  
Geuge sarangiljuriya

Sebait lirik lagu Yonghwa oppa dapat kunyanyikan dengan mulus. Dilanjutkan dengan bait berikutnya oleh Yonghwa oppa tentunya.

Shijangi mak jakkuman dugeundugeun georigo  
Nalbomyeon misoman heureugo  
Nimamdo moreuge nal  
Saranghage dwengeoya

Lalu kami berhasil berduet hingga akhir. Bisa kulihat wajah Kyuhyun sangat mirip iblis yang sedang murka. Pipi chubbynya sangat merah, tatapannya menusuk ke arah Yonghwa oppa, tangannya ia sedekapkan di depan dada dan kakinya sudah sibuk menghentak tanah. Bahkan Tifanny onnie yang meninggalkannya, tidak Kyu hiraukan.

"Gomawo, Minnie~" bisik Yonghwa.

"Cheonmaneyo. Berkatmu pengunjung semakin banyak" balasku lalu kami turun stage.

Belum sempat aku menjauh dari stage, teriakan-teriakan histeris sudah kuterima. Ada yang suka duet kami lah, ada yang mengatakan kami cocoklah. Padahalkan ada Kyuhyun di sini. Ah… biarkan saja.

Sreet

Kurasakan tanganku ditarik seseoarang. And _now_… di sinilah aku dengan si tomat di stage.

"Dengar semuanya!" perintah Kyu membuat interupsi sendiri. "Lee Sungmin Volvaciana DIA MILIKKU! HANYA MILIKKU!" teriak Kyu berapi-api.

Cup~

Sekilas Kyuhyun menciumku.

Lalu dia mulai menyanyikan lagu dari Ne Yo 'One In A Million' dengan gayanya sendiri. Orang-orang yang tadi sempat sibuk langsung memfokuskan diri pada Kyu. Ya mereka semua menikmati lagu dari Kyu.

Kyuhyun POV

Selesai aku menyanyikan lagu, "INGAT! MINNIE~~ MILIKKU! HANYA MILIKKU!" kami berdua turun diiringi dengan teriakan histeris. Akhirnya.

"Kyu kau apa-apaan hah?" bisik yeojaku.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan si Yonghwa itu!" gerutuku.

"Aish kau seperti anak kecil Kyunnie~" balas Minnie manja. Andai setiap hari dia bermanja denganku.

"Minnie~ kita teruskan yang tadi di rumah yuk" rayuku padanya sambil memeluk posesif pingganya.

"Shireo! Sebaiknya kita kembali bekerja agar hasilnya maksimal. Otokhe?" balasnya tak sesuai kemauanku.

-Seducer Minnie-

Author POV

Akhirnya Sungmin melewatkan 'pekerjaan-nya' dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya-lebih tepatnya menggenggamnya ke sana kemari. Kyuhyun sudah tak peduli lagi diejek oleh siapa pun tak terkecuali Yonghwa.

Yonghwa senang sekali mengerjai Kyuhyun dan menganggap masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun hanyalah permainan. Sedangkan bagi Kyuhyun sendiri ini adalah perang mempertaruhkan 'Minnie-nya'.

"Kyu 'pinjam' Sungmin-nya sebentar boleh ga?" tanya Teuki pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya mempoutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. "Arrasso… arrasso… kau ikut saja" sambung Teuki karena malas melihat magnaenya ngambek.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan, oppa" protes Sungmin yang sudah berada dalam rangkulan Kyuhyun-nya.

"Saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun, membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi mulus Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Seducer Minnie

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (mungkin?)

Rate : M

Warning : Abal, GAJE, typos bertebaran, newbie, GS

Disclaimer : Author hanya meminjam nama, bukan orangnya. Yang pasti ni cerita 100% buatan author baru yang imajinasinya terlalu tinggi. Unlike? Don't Read!

.

Author POV

Tibalah hari di mana Sungmin bertemu dengan 'calon' suami-nya, lebih tepatnya 'calon' tunangan-nya.

Sungmin terdiam di kamarnya. Penampilannya sudah sangat cantik, sayangnya mukanya tak bisa membuat gaun dan pernak-perniknya terlihat cantik. Matanya menyorotkan pandangan kesedihan, bukan karena dia belum menangsi(?) dia sudah melakukannya sejak bertemu Kyu di tempat latihan. Itu semua karena dia tidak sanggup melihat dan bertemu 'calon' tunagan-nya tersebut.

"Minnie~ mereka sudah datang!" seru ommanya.

"Daddy where?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia sedang di kamar. Mau berjalan dengannya?" tanya ommanya lembut. Sungmin mengangguk pasrah.

"Let's!" ajak sang appa yang baru datang.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menuruni tangga bersama. Sungmin diapit oleh appa dan ommanya dengan sangan protectif. Ia sama sekali tak meluruskan pandangannya. Ia hanya menatap gaun biru langit yang ia kenakan.

"WHAT!" seru mereka semua yang ada di depan Sungmin, shock. Sungmin yang mendengar seruan itu langsung mengikuti arah pandang omma dan appanya itu.

Ya… rasanya ia ingin pingsan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang ditunggunya selama ini, yang takut ia temui, yang membuatnya menangis, yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya adalah seorang CHO KYUHYUN. Perlu diulang? CHO KYUHYUN-NYA.

Mata mereka semua terbelalak kaget. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung berlari mendekat satu sama lain lalu berpelukan erat. Ia menangsi sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Kyuhyun. Begitu juga Kyuhyun.

Bibir Kyuhyun langsung melumat pelan bibir Sungmin penuh cinta. Keduanya sibuk mengintenskan ciuman mereka. Meraba-raba semaunya. Yang mereka rasakan hanya bahagia. Ya, bahagia.

"Ehm…" gumaman empat orang yang ada di sekitarnya menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Dad, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau Kyu orangnya? Kau ingin menjahiliku ya?" gerutu Sungmin sambil masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyu-nya.

"Emh… itu. Honestly I don' know. Daddy tidak tahu kalau anak teman daddy itu ternyata tunanganmu" jelas appanya.

"Kalau begitu kita harusnya tidak usah memisahkan anak kita yang memang sudah bertunangan" seru appanya Kyu.

"Dan Kyu berhentilah mencumbu Minnie di depan kami" seru ommanya Kyu melihat tingak anaknya yang terlalu mesum.

"Biarlah… kita memang salah" sahut ommanya Sungmin.

"Lagian, masa kalian tidak kenal Kyu si?" gerutu Sungmin sambil berpout ria.

"Mianhe, chagi… appamu ini sudah tua. Tidak mengurusi hal seperti itu" jelas appanya.

"Yak! Daddy sejak kapan kau berbahasa Korea. Sejak tadi kau memakai bahasa Inggris" keluh Hanie (ceritanya tadi pakai bahasa inggris ya).

"Hehehhe… mianhe. Daddy sebenarnya kangen Koreai. Dan appanya Kyu teman kuliah appa" jelas appanya.

"Daddy, mommy, ahjuma, dan ajusshi. Bisakah minggu depan saja kami menikahnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Yak! Dasar anak mesum! Kau memalukan appamu!" seru tuan Cho.

"Aku setuju. Habisnya anakkmu terlihat sudah tak sabar 'memakan' anakku" goda appa Sungmin.

"Daddy… jangan membela tomat busuk mesum ini!" gerutu Sungmin.

Sungmin POV

"Daddy… jangan membela tomat busuk mesum ini!" gerutuku setengah mengejek.

Cup~

Sebuah ciuman mesra mendarat di leherku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Kyuhyun. "Bukannya kau mau hmm" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

"Kau sudah berani menggodaku, eoh?" balasku kesal.

"Biarkan. Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya.

"Ya! ya! ya! simpan gombalanmu Cho Kyuhyun! Sebaiknya kita siapkan acara pernikahan mereka. Otokhe?" tanya ommanya Kyuhyun memberi saran.

"Ide bagus. Mending kita pergi sekarang. Otokhe?" ajak mommyku ikut bersemangat.

"Appa… aku menginap ya di sini. Kasihan Minnie sendirian. Kaliankan mau pergi. Otokhe?" Kyuhyun mulai memohon ditambah aegyo menjijikannya. Belum lagi senyum-coret- seringaian mesumnya.

"Ah baiklah… kau temani Minnie ya. Aku dan appamu mau pergi ke Itali hari ini" jelas Daddy tanpa adanya pemberitahuan.

"Dad, what? Kau sudah tidak sayang denganku? Aku masih perawan dan kau meninggalkanku dengan orang paling mesum ini" protesku yang mendapat deathglare gratis dari Kyuhyun.

"Mommy juga akan pergi ke paris bersama ommanya Kyu. Ini semua demimu chagi… kami tidak bisa menunggunya lebih lama. Oh ya… Henry sedang hamil" jelas mommy.

"Henry onnie sedang mengandung?" tanyaku berbinar. Mommy mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan

"Tak usah sebahagia itu Minnie~ aku bisa membuatnya sekarang juga kalau kau mau" seru Kyuhyun.

"Mommy… aku tidak mau terjebak dengan orang mesum ini" rengekku sambil memeluk mommyku meminta perlindungan.

"Sudahlah… kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kalau minta pertolongan minta saja dengan Kyu-mu" protes mommy sambil mendorongku ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. baiklah. Pergi sana! Tak usah kembali sekalian saja! Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian kembali aku sudah tidak suci… hiks… malangnya nasibku… hiks… bersama ajusshi gembel… hiks…" keluhku pura-pura merana. Sedangkan empat orang yang tadi kukeluhkan sudah pergi dari sini.

"Ap- aish… kenapa kau menoyorku" gerutuku sehabis menerima toyoran keras dari Kyu.

"Buka bajumu!" seru Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya.

"He? Kau gila! Help me! Help me!" teriakku sedikit lebai. Sedetik kemudian pelayan-pelayan sudah berkumpul di depanku.

"Nona memanggil?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Eh? Mian… ani… aku hanya sedang menghafal naskah" jawabku berbohong.

Kyuhyun POV

Tak kusangka orang yang akan ditunangkan olehku ternyata tunanganku sendiri. Lucu sekali kisah cintaku ini.

"MWO!" teriak Minnie membuyarkan lamunanku. "Apa-apaan, kenapa hanya kamarku yang terbuka. Dan kenapa lingerie bertebaran di mana-mana" gerutunya frustasi.

"Lusa kalian akan menikah. Sebaiknya pilih lingerie kesukaanmu, Kyu" bacaku pada note yang terpampang di meja rias Minnie. Seulas seringaian(?) sekarang sudah muncul di wajahku.

"Heh? Mesum? Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sungmin sambil menoel-noel lenganku. Lalu aku menunjukan note tadi. Reflek kupingku langsung kututup bersiap menerima jeritan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tak ada teriakan. Akhirnya kuputusakan membuka telingaku, dan-

"MWO!" teriaknya tepat di depan kupingku. Kalau saja dia bukan yeojaku akan ku potong pita suaranya. "Hehehehe kena kau mesum" ejek Minnie.

"Yak! Kau sedang sekali menjahiliku!" gerutuku.

"Ya sudah pilih saja. Kukira lingerie ini kurang hot denganku" godanya. Oke dia mulai menggoda. Dan sekarang aku hanya SEDIKIT meronanya.

"Kalau begitu kau langsung naked aja di depanku" pintaku setengah berharap itu terjadi.

"SHIREO! Aku ingin memanasi ruangan dengan sempurna!" goda Minnie, lagi.

"Eumh… naughty girl! Besok aku akan membeli mainan untukmu oke?" seruku mendapatkan ide dari author yadong #plak.

"EH? Hua… mommy… daddy… shireo! Andwe!" teriakan gaje dari bibir Minnie mulai terdengar lagi.

-Seducer Minnie-

Author POV

Malam pertama harusnya menyenangkan bagi setiap umat manusia. Kenapa tidak? Karena pada malam itu acara pesta pernikahan yang sebenarnyalah bagi sepasang pengantin baru. Tapi tidak bagi Sungmindan Kyuhyun.

Mereka sedang diwawancara! Ya DIWAWANCARA! Dengar itu!

Alasannya mudah. Sooman ingin meliput acara membahagiakan itu kepada penjuru dunia agar ikut merasakan kebahagiaan artis-artisnya.

"Heh? Kenapa membuat acara konyol seperti ini sih!" gerutu Kyuhyun setelah selesai acara itu. Sungmin yang tertidur di sebelahnya menggerang pelan.

"Heheheh mianhe. Kita hanya ingin membagi kebahagiaan pada dunia" seru Sooman sambil menyeringai ala Kyuhyun.

"Gara-gara kalian malam pertamaku rusak. Sekarang sudah berganti hari. BALIKAN MALAM PERTAMAKU!" teriak Kyuhyun lebai.

"Kyu… kaukan bisa melakukannya setiap hari mau ada jeda atau nonstop, Kyu" seru sang leader menenangkan magnaenya yang sudah kesetanan.

"Siwon bantu keluarkan setan yadong dari tubuh Kyu" seru Eunhyuk memperburuk suasana. Deathglare gratis langsung iya dapatkan.

"Kyu ugh… Kyunnie…" gumam yeoja di pelukan Kyuhyun itu.

"Ne, chagi? Weoyo?" tanya Kyuhyun selembut mungkin.

"Betul kata Teuki oppa. Kita pulang sekarang yuk… aku mengantuk" ucapnya polos dengan puppy eyes yang tidak jadi karena rasa kantuknya sudah tak tertahankan.

"Sudah bawa pergi dia. kasihan kecapean" seru Donghae.

-Seducer Minnie-

Kyuhyun POV

Ditatap sampai bosan pun wajahnya tak akan berubah. Wajah cantiknya tetap sama dari pertama kali kita bertemu sampai sekarang. Sekarang wajah inilah yang akan kulihat paling pertama dan paling akhir dalam hariku.

"Emh… Kyunnie" gumamnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

Jelas sudahlah. Ini sudah jam satu siang.

"Kau kebo! Ini sudah jam satu siang! Kita kehilangan malam pertama dan pagi pertama! Dasar!" gerutuku kesal. Lalu aku meninggalkannya.

Tak tahu situasi.

"Kyu!" panggilnya.

Kami pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sudah ada appa dan ommanya Minnie yang sedang berbincang di meja makan. "Eh pengantin baru. Bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" tanya ommanya Minnie.

"Buruk mom. Dia tertidur tanpa menyentuhku sedikitpun. Bahkan tak ada ciuman sama sekali" aduku manja.

"Biarlah, kasihan Minnie kecapean" bela omma terhadap Minnie.

"Ya sudah mommy mengijinkan Kyu berbuat apa saja pada Minnie. Sekarangkan dia istrimu. Mau dikurung beberapa hari juga tak masalah. Asal mommy mendapatkan cucu lagi" jelas mommy senang.

"Yey… i got it!" seruku senang mendapat izin.

"Mommy… omma… Mom, anak mom itu Kyu atau aku sih" gerutu Minnie meminta pembelaan pada ommaku.

"Yang pasti kau harus cepat-cepat melaksanakan tugas paling pentingmu pada Kyu" sambung daddy memberi izin telak padaku. Habis kau malam ini Cho Sungmin Volvaciana.

"Kyu berhentilah menyeringai seperti itu" protes appaku.

"Huwe… semua orang ga sayang padaku! Huwe… " seru Minnie lebay. Ini sifat terjeleknya.

"Yak! Berhenti berteriak lebay seperti itu. Isi tenagamu Minnie. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertugas. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu" jelasku dengan seringaian… ehm… mesum. Ya aku mengakui ke yadonganku dan sedikit berterima kasih akan hal itu.

"Memangnya seragam seperti apa?" tanya orang tua kami bersemangat.

"Aku bingung kata kalian mending pakai seragam maid, blazer, nurse or lingerie?" tanyaku dengan senyum bahagia.

"Aku maid!" seru daddy. "Aku Blazer!" seru appa. "Aku Lingerie!" seru mommy. "Aku Nurse!" seru omma. "Kami naked!" seru seseorang yang baru datang. Ternyata ahra noona dengan Jung hyung beserta Henry noona dan Zhoumi hyung. Kadar keyadongan orang yang sudah menikah ternyata sangat seram.

"Ah… arra… arra… mending pakai daun saja" sahutku malas.

"Ide yang bagus!" seru mereka semua serempak.

"MWO?" seru aku dan Minnie kaget.

-Seducer Minnie-

Author POV

Bunyi desah-desahan sudah menggema sejak lima belas menit yang lalu sayangnya seragam yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun hanya bertebaran dimana-mana. Sungmin hanya mengenakan kaus super ketat tanpa bra berwarna hitam dengan bawahan celana dalam saja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya dengan boxernya saja.

Jari-jari Kyuhyun sudah dipijat dengan halus di dalam dinding kewanitaan istrinya itu. Membuat sang pemijit mendesah nikmat.

"Minnie ah ah… saranghae… ah… ah…" dasah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu yang seperti bola kecil berujung kain tipis. "May i?" tanya Kyu meminta izin.

"I-itu apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasa kesakitan. Jadi pakai ini dulu ya" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memasukan benda itu ke hole butt milik istrinya. Tentu erangan kesakitan langsung ia dengar. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa menenagkan yeojanya. Ia lumat pelan bibir yang sudah bengkak itu dengan penuh cinta. Mencoba menenagkan yeojanya.

"Ap-po" lirih Sungmin. Tak terasa setitik air mata terjatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Mian…" balas Kyuhyun.

"Umh… Kyu aku panas" bisik Sungmin malu-malu. Dia tidak mungkin seperti ini kalau mommy dan daddynya tidak jahil. Orang tua macam apa yang memberikan obat kuat untuk anaknya? Costum menjijikan? Bahkan mengizinkan anaknya untuk dikurung suaminya berhari-hari. Berbahagialah kau Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nado" balas Kyuhyun sambil mencoba merobek kaus istrinya. Berhasil, tenaga Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar membuncah akibat perlakuan Sungmin padanya. Kyuhyun semakin gerah saat Sungmin membuka kausnya. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar sudah horny sama seperti istrinya.

Sungmin POV

"Emh… ah… hah… oh… Kyuh…" beberapa desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibirku. Tak tahan rasanya menerima serangan menggelitik nikmat di daerah kewanitaanku. Memang Kyuhyun belum 'memasuki-ku' tapi lidahnya bermain sempurna di dalam sana.

"Aku pikir ini saatnya" bisiknya sambil menaruh kedua tanganku di tengkuknya.

Perlahan-lahan kepala 'little Kyu' sudah menyentuh-ku.

Jleb!

"CHO KYU-ahh… hah… akh…" teriakku tertahan karena kenikmatan dunia yang baru pertama kali kucoba. Miliknya terus menghujam dindingku berirama. Sementara lidahnya sudah bermain indah di payudaraku. Jangan tanyakan kalau tangan Kyu diam. Jelas itu tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Tangan kananya meremas payudaraku yang satunya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya entah kemana. Yang jelas kedua hole-ku terisi penuh. Entah dengan apa. but I enjoy it.

Kyuhyun POV

Oh! GOD! Ini sangat manis. Setiap senti tubuhnya memang sudah ditakdirkan untukku. HANYA UNTUKKU!

Racauan dan umpatan kasar yang Minnie-ku tahan tak keluar. Digantikan dengan desahannya yang membuatku ingin terus mendengarnya.

Lega sekali rasanya sudah 'mengeluarkan-nya' dua kali. Dan sekarang aku lagi intens dengan doggy styleku. Inilah style ternikmat yang biasa orang-orang katakana.

Crot…

Sekali lagi aku keluar. Tubuhku langsung menindih tubuh Minnie. Dia menggerang kesakitan.

"Kyu ah… sa… nah… ah… be… rahah… at…" ucapnya dengan desahan yang sama.

Author POV

Kyuhyun menarik istrinya dan membalikan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. "Aku mau kau yang melakukannya untukku" goda Kyuhyun.

"Shireo!" tolak Sungmin cepat.

Rupanya Kyuhyun tak mempedulikannya. Yang ada dia terduduk di sofa dengan Sungmin diatasnya. Mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan hingga kepala 'little Kyu-nya' hampir keluar.

"Ayolah aku cape dari tadi aku terus yang menggenjotmu" pinta Kyuhyun manja. "Atau…" seringaian iblis muncul di wajahnya. Suatu benda ia keluarkan dan mulai menekan tombolnya. Membuat Minnie bergelinjang di atasnya.

Vibrator… itu yang dia pasang pada hole buttnya Sungmin. Curang sekali. "Kalau kau tak mulai dari sekarang aku akan menambahkan volumenya" pinta Kyuhyun.

Ketika mendengar itu, Minnie langsung melakukannya. Tapi, bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau menepati janji. Toh vibrator itu juga akan mempermudahnya, jadi dia menekan volume teratas. Membuat Sungmin semakin mendesah gila-gilaan.

"Oh… hot… oh… so… ahhh Saranghae… ah" desah Kyuhyun ikut menikmatinya. Dia merasakan miliknya semakin membesar karena pijatan lihai dinding istri-nya itu.

"Kyu! Ah… akh…" desah Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Keduanya lemas ketika cairan itu keluar lagi. Membuat Sungmin penuh sempurna. Peluh dari keduanya sudah seperti lotion yang membantu mereka(?) vibrationnya pun Kyu matikan. Cairan Kyu juga keluar dari kewanitaan Sungmin menuju paha dan kakinya.

"Sudah ya" pinta Sungmin manja.

"Chakaman Minnie~ah… ah… menungging!" perintah Kyu yang sudah sampai di tempat tidur.

Sungmin lagi-lagi harus pasrah. "Gigit ini" pinta Kyu sambil menyerahkan bantal.

Perlahan kedua tangannya meremas kasar bokong Sungmin. Dia arahkan miliknya pada hole yang lebih kecil. "Kyu! Ani… kyu ani… KYU! ANDWE!" teriakan nyaring menggema keras sampai keluar. Milik Kyu dengan susah payah masuk ke dalam lubang sempitnya.

"Akh… appo… kyu… ah…" protes Sungmin tertahan. Lagi-lagi dia bingung. Karena ternyata ini sama nikmatnya dengan yang tadi. Air matanya sudah keluar menuruni pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Ouh… so tight… oh… sempit… ah…" racau Kyu.

"Berhenti mendesah seperti orang bodoh Kyu" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan tenang. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Kyu lalu membetulkan keadaannya dengan mendudukan Sungmin di pangkuannya membuat yeoja itu menggerang lagi akibat pergeseran milik Kyu dan dindingnya.

Cairan panas mulai keluar, lagi dari Kyu. Membuat keduanya sama-sama kelelahan. Kyuhyun memanfaatkan ini untuk bermain sendiri, sementara Sungmin sedang mengontrol deru nafasnya yang ikut kesetanan akibat ulah suaminya itu.

Tangannya perlahan memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Lalu berpisah. Kemana? Tentu yang kiri mencubiti nipple Sungmin yang sudah mengeras sempurna. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya mencubiti klitosis Sungmin manja. Memijatnya sedikit demi sedikit dengan jarinya.

"Kyu~ah… hah… su… daha… ahhh…" pinta Sungmin.

"Baiklah kita tidur. Tapi biarkan seperti ini" bisik Kyu lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hanie.

-Seducer Minnie-

Sementara di luar kamar Daddy, mommy, appa dan omma sibuk mendengar desahan kedua pengantin baru itu. Mereka terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Anakmu hebat" puji mommy pada ommanya Kyu.

"Desahan anakmu juga merdu" balas ommanya Kyu.

"Sudahlah, aku keluar ah" gerutu para suami mereka. Otomatis sang istri mengikutinya.

Ternyata bukan hanya para orang tua, tapi kakak-kakak mereka ikut menguping.

"Kajja! Aku tak tahan Henry~ah" ajak Zhoumi sambil menoel istrinya.

"Ah… aku sedang hamil, Mi" gertu sang istri.

"Biarkan. Kajja!" ajak Zhoumi keukeuh, lalu menggendong istrinya menuju kamar. Dan begitu juga Ahra dengan suaminya.

-Seducer Minnie-

Sinar matahari membangunkan sepasang suami-istri baru itu. Kyuhyun semalaman memeluk pinggang istinya dan merasakan kehangatan terus menerus. Sedangkan Sungmin merasa holenya sangat penuh.

"KYA!" teriak keduanya.

Kyuhyun langsung menindih istrinya dan membungkam teriakannya dengan ciuman panas dan memaksa. Sungmin sibuk memukul-mukul dada bidang di depannya itu.

Plop

Suara pelepasan milik Kyu terdengar. Sungmin sedikit lega sekaligus kecewa.

"Wae?" goda Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Tapi jangan lepaskan ne?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan ide gilanya.

Benar saja. Mereka berdua sudah rapi. Sungmin dengan kaus ketatnya tentu tanpa bra. Rok pendek tentu tanpa celana dalamnya. Kyuhyun dengan kaus dan boxer yang bolong di depan 'milik-nya. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan itu. Yang pasti sekarang keduanya sedang melakukan hubungan itu di ruang kerja.

Suara erangan erotis dari keduanya sudah muncul. Cairan Kyuhyun juga sudah membasahi ruangan itu.

"Kyu, ja… ah… ngah… di… sih… nih… hah…" pinta Sungmin.

"But you must keep doing this selama berjalan. Kajja ke dapur" ajak Kyuhyun.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun 'meng-in-out-kan' tanpa henti. Bahkan cairannya keluar saat mereka sedang berjalan. Sampai-sampai mereka harus tiduran di lantai untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.

Sesampainya di dapur, Kyu langsung membaringkan Sungmin di meja makan. "Chakaman! Aku ambil sesuatu dulu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

Ice cream? Untuk apa? kyuhyun langsung mengangkat istrinya. Melumuri kedua payudara dan tubuh Sungmin dengan ice cream itu. Lalu menjilatinya semua sampai habis tentu sambil menggenjot tubuh kecil Minnienya.

"Saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun.

-Seducer Minnie-

Sungmin POV

Persetan dengan cara jalanku. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang gila itu. Melakukan 'this and that' selama tiga hari nonstop. Dan gilanya dia mencoba semua tempat di rumah ini, untung saja tak ada orang kemarin. Aku akui ini memang menyenangkan apalagi cara terakhir, yaitu di kolam renang. Hah… membuatku terlihat semakin sexy.

"Chagi, kenapa jalanmu?" tanya seseorang yang baru kusadari keberadaanya. Ah tak sadar aku sudah berada di depan meja makan. Keluargaku berkumpul semua ada mommy, daddy, omma, appa, Zhoumi oppa, Henry onnie, Jung oppa dan Ahra onnie.

"Pasti si setan itu yang melakukannya" seru Ahra onnie.

"HEH? Enak saja!" balas Kyuhyun sewot.

"Sudah duduk dulu" pinta daddy. Akhirnya kami duduk- coret- yang duduk hanya Kyuhyun karena kursi tinggal satu dan aku dipangku olehnya.

"Kyu, bisakah kau melakukannya di kamar saja?" seru appa tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Em-emangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyu gelagapan.

"Cairanmu berada di mana-mana tahu! Dasar mesum!" semprot Zhoumi oppa.

"Heheheh, itu model baru. Ah kalian tidak pandai. Aku namja yang menciptakan style itu. Hahahha… kasihan deh onniedeul ga ngerasain" ejek Kyu yang membuatku merona hebat.

"Yak! Dasar mesum!" seru onniedeul dan oppadeul. Sisanya hanya bergeleng tak percaya.

"Jadi hari ini. Kalian mau kemana?" tanya daddy.

"Kami mau-" belum sempat aku menjawab Kyu sudah membungkam mulutku dengan ciumannya.

Dasar MESUM! Dia melakukannya di depan keluarganya! Dengar! Di depan KELUARGANYA!

Tangannya sudah menyusup di balik rokku dan menekan klitosisku, membuatku ingin mendesah hebat. Jelas ini gila! 'melakukannya' di depan keluarga bukan ide bagus!

Lalu akhirnya dia berhenti juga. "Melakukan seperti tadi di tempat yang berbeda. Bahkan aku belum mencobanya di dorm atau di apartemen!" seru Kyuhyun senang.

"GILA!" teriak mereka serempak.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak appa diikuti oleh omma, daddy dan mommy yang entah kemana.

"Hyung, noona! Bagaimana kalau kita triple sexs?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat semuanya terbelalak.

"MESUM!" teriak kami lagi.

Lalu yang lainnya meninggalkan kami. "BERSIHKAN SPERMA-MU KYU!" teriak Ahra onnie keras.

"Kau gila!" gerutuku sambil mengikuti arah orang-orang yang tadi keluar.

"Yak! Harusnya kau bahagia! Suamimu pencipta style!" teriak Kyuhyun.

-END-

Dimohon reviewnya. Karena rievew berguna bagi author baru ini huhuhu… T_T

.

Akhirnya ni ff selesai juga. Ada yang mau sequel? Author menawarkan diri kok


End file.
